Solitude Is Tiresome
by Kuroi Yosei
Summary: Tasuki and Chichiri end up in my world. I have to help them get back but how? What will happen? *chapt 21(very short) is up even though it says there are less*
1. A Night Out

*** I do not own any Fushigi Yuugi characters, I am simply borrowing them for my pleasure.***  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
I had just barely turned 20 and I had my own apartment. That was originally what I wanted. I liked the idea that for once I wouldn't have to constantly compromise. It was all for me. I finally had my own life. But eventually I started to get lonely.  
  
I had a cat to accompany me, and the occasional friend would come over. Other than that the time spent in my apartment was spent alone. And although I am usually quite fond of my solitude, tonight I had a longing to go out and see people.  
  
I decided to call up one of my closest friends Reana. We decided on going to Chinatown, Downtown and let the rest of the evening guide itself. Reana was a friend from school. I met her in High School and we now go to Cegep together. It would be nice to get away from school and my part time job for once and just have fun.  
  
I met her at her house because it was close to a bus stop anyway. We then took the forty-five-minute bus trip to the Lionel-Groulx Metro station. From there it was just a ten-minute metro ride. We never drove the way even though it would take about half the time. There's just no decent parking downtown.  
  
We reached Chinatown rather shortly. At night it was slightly creepy but still the place to be. It was only eight yet it was rather dark. I guess that's what comes with fall.  
  
"Reana what if a bum tries to grab us?"  
  
"Heh, it was your idea to come here you figure it out!"  
  
I gave her one of my complimentary evil looks, all in good pure sarcasm of course.  
  
I absolutely loved fall. It was my favorite season. Everything about it was perfect especially the smell in the air. No matter how much I concentrated on that my worries hadn't disappeared.  
  
"Um Reana, what if there really is someone hiding in the dark alleyways???"  
  
"Of course there is. There's one in every alleyway. And I'm the priestess of Suzaku, now lets get going."  
  
I laughed at that but couldn't shake off that uneasy feeling. Being the paranoid, chicken-shit that I am, I looked into every alley that we passed to make sure nothing was glaring back.  
  
The buildings around us were so tall, and the streets were becoming more and more quiet as they began to get deserted.  
  
We had walked through most of Chinatown and were on our way out before I passed an alley that was occupied.  
  
"OMG! He's dead! Someone murdered him and threw him in the dumpster!!!"  
  
A body was just lying there between two garbage bags. I didn't know what to think. Or what to do as of that matter.  
  
"Uh. He's probably just a bum who decided to sleep there that's it. That's gotta be it," Reana tried to reassure but I easily caught on to the hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Um should we make sure it's *gulp* alive?" I asked, almost trembling at the thought.  
  
"Ya, I guess we should make sure."  
  
We were both shaking and I don't know how I managed but I brought myself to stand right in front of the specimen. I couldn't help but notice his rather peculiar clothing, but decided to push that idea aside for the moment.  
  
If it wasn't for the fact that I thought he was dead I would have commented on how cute I thought he looked. And I absolutely loved his blue hair. He looked so peaceful as if he were asleep.  
  
I crouched down in front of him, now two feet away from his face. Then I noticed the horrible scar over his left eye. It reawakened my fear.  
  
"Ahh, Omg he's got a scar!"  
  
In the excitement of the moment I toppled over backwards onto my ass. It was gonna be sore in the morning. I then came to realize that the scar must have been there for a very long time. It wasn't one that caused his current condition.  
  
"So is he alive?"  
  
"Just give me a moment here. Make sure no one notices us either cause if he is dead they'll hold us accountable, and there goes our future."  
  
"Can do!"  
  
I regained my courage and brought myself to sit up on my knees. Now I was barely a foot away from him. His chest seemed to rise and fall but I wasn't going to assume he was alive. I've seen it before, the allusion that someone is breathing when really they're not.  
  
I grabbed his hand in a swift motion. Still warm, that's good. Then I brought my two fingers and placed them firmly over his wrist.  
  
"He's Alive! He's Alive! OMG He's Alive!!!"  
  
I couldn't help but yell that at the top of my lungs. I hate the idea of touching a corpse anyway.  
  
Now that we knew was alive, what next.  
  
"Can we bring him back to my place Reana?"  
  
"We can but is that smart? We don't know who he is or what happened to him."  
  
"Please Reana! I know it's a little irresponsible but I feel really sorry for him."  
  
"*sigh* Fine but if I find you dead in your apartment the next morning don't come crying on my shoulder!"  
  
"What sense did that make?"  
  
"None whatsoever. Now how are we gonna get him back?"  
  
I took a moment to think it through before I replied to that.  
  
"How about I stay with him here and you go back and drive up to the south gate of China Town, I believe that's the closest one. I, in the meanwhile will try to find a way to get him there without anyone noticing. And when you get here we can easily drive him home."  
  
"Well that's better than trying to get him home unnoticed with public transportation."  
  
"That it is. Well unless you have a better plan."  
  
"No I guess that's the best we can come up with."  
  
"We?"  
  
She stood pretending to be aloof, not answering my question.  
  
"Just get along now Reana, I'm counting on you to get back A.S.A.P."  
  
"Good luck with him. Hope he's not too heavy," she called out as she disappeared around the corner and into the shadows.  
  
"Great now what am I supposed to do with you?" I asked the unconscious man, cocking my head to the side.  
  
*** Tell me what you think about this idea. Should I continue with this story? Well I hope you enjoyed*** 


	2. The Long Ride Home

***Seek first chapter for disclaimer!***  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I had about an hour and a half before Reana would be at the South Gate of Chinatown. I figured it would take about half an hour to lug this specimen to the gate. I checked about how heavy he was and tried to figure out the best way to carry him so he didn't look unconscious.  
  
"Are you sure you're not just asleep. Cause if you are I'll never forgive you for making me drag you around the place," I spoke to the limp body, not expecting a reply but rather hoping for one.  
  
"I guess you really are out of it. But then look at me I'm practically speaking to myself!"  
  
While I spoke to myself I had positioned him under my arms so it looked like I was hugging him. I tried to walk like that. It was difficult but manageable.  
  
"Thank God you don't weigh two hundred pounds."  
  
Still having about half an hour of free time I gently put him back down, away from the garbage, and sat down next to him. I inspected his blue hair, which for some reason had bangs that stuck up. Very peculiar, but adorable. He had some longer hair that was pulled back into an elastic, and the rest of the hair was like a crew cut.  
  
Deciding to stop starring at him, due to feeling awkward, I stared blankly into the brick wall in front of me.  
  
"What did I get myself into," I though out loud, "Sure I can take him home with me but then what will I do? Will he stay with me or does he have a home to go back to? Or was Reana right about him being a bum. And if he is will he want to come back here anyway. I guess I kind of want to live with someone but this is so rash. What if he's a complete FREAK??? *sigh* Or maybe he's just a sweetheart who's looking to be with someone too."  
  
I guess the insanity was getting to me, what with the whole talking to myself in a dark alleyway thing. I looked down at me watch and it was just about time to leave so I got up. I looked down at him one more time before I dragged him up into the same position as before. I began to walk slowly with the big lug in my hands. It felt kind of good to have someone beside me.  
  
I pushed those thoughts aside. Why was I always so hopeful when I would only hurt myself in the end. He would probably leave sometime tomorrow when he was conscious and felt better.  
  
I was shortly out of the alleyway and I headed towards the South Gate hoping that Reana would arrive when I got there. It took at least twenty minutes to painfully drag the man to the end of the street.  
  
"Damnit she's not here yet!"  
  
I soon shoved my foot in my mouth seeing as how she arrived about five seconds after I said that. She pulled up and got out of the car to help me.  
  
"Thank you soo much Reana!"  
  
I wanted to hug her so badly for going through all this trouble because of my stupid idea but then I realized that I already had something preoccupying my hands.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said as she opened the back door to her car.  
  
She helped me slide him into the back seat and then took her place at the wheel while I buckled him and made him look like he was asleep. After I thought it looked believable and comfortable I took my own place in the front, next to Reana.  
  
She started up the car and headed for home.  
  
"So what are you gonna do with him?"  
  
"What do you mean by that!!!" I accused.  
  
"Not in that sense! I mean what are you gonna do about him?" she rephrased the question.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking of naming him and getting a pretty blue leash for him. It would match his hair."  
  
She gave me a downright dirty look. One, which obviously didn't last long, seeing as how she had to watch the road.  
  
"Seriously!"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. He'll probably want to go home as soon as he regains consciousness," I mumbled with obvious disappointment in my voice.  
  
"Well I guess we'll see tomorrow then."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Well I sure as hell am not leaving you alone with him!"  
  
"Thanks, yet again!"  
  
"No prob. Now let's just enjoy the ride home k," she reassured as she turned the radio on and tuned it to my favorite station.  
  
Within half an hour we were back at my place, and she helped me drag him to my apartment. Let me tell you I could have almost kissed the elevator seeing as how I lived on the thirteenth floor. Way too many steps I assure you.  
  
I skillfully opened my lock with my left hand, considering my right hand was occupied. We dragged him into my living room and plopped him onto the couch. I tried to make it as comfortable as possible for him and then drew a blanket over top of him.  
  
"Ahh, finally!" I sighed in relief.  
  
"Tell me about it. So where will I sleep?"  
  
"You can sleep on my bed. I have a mattress under my bed I can sleep on so we should be fine. I guess we should turn in. I'm really sleepy. Oh and help yourself to the kitchen whenever you want," I said as I walked into the washroom to brush my teeth, while she headed for the kitchen.  
  
Once I was done in the bathroom I changed into a pair of blue pajamas, which were just shorts and a sleeveless made out of really soft material.  
  
I pulled the mattress from under my bed and stole one of the pillows from off my bed. Then went back into the washroom and searched the closet, to grab a blanket for myself.  
  
My bed was ready and I was ready for it. I got myself comfortable and Reana soon walked into the room and hopped over me onto her bed for the night.  
  
"Goodnight Reana!"  
  
"*Yawn* Goodnight," she mumbled, apparently more tired than me.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow would be an interesting day.  
  
*** So good, bad, somewhere in between? Is it worthy of continuation? Tell me what you think.*** 


	3. Midnight Snack

*** Well you guys convinced me to keep writing but I still want you to tell me what you think of it.***  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
I didn't sleep very well. Actually I didn't sleep at all. I just couldn't. My thoughts were constantly wandering, so I decided to get up. I wasn't gonna get much from lying down anyway.  
  
I walked through the living room, stopping briefly to look at the stranger on the couch, then walked into the kitchen. The clock on my oven read 12:23. Well at least tomorrow was Saturday so there was no school or work to go to.  
  
Then I decided to grab something from the fridge. Opening it wide, the light spilled on the floor and glowed around me. I looked around in the fridge and got a craving for some chocolate.  
  
"Mmm chocolate," I mumbled very low.  
  
I grabbed a chocolate bar and walked back into the living room after I closed the fridge. I stared at him a little longer, wondering if I did the right thing.  
  
Then he started to move.  
  
I walked right up in front of the couch. He hadn't opened his eye yet but I knew he would soon.  
  
"Umm hello."  
  
He rolled over in the couch and was now facing me as opposed to the ceiling. He slowly dragged his eye open and I could tell he needed a couple moments to focus in this darkness. I plunked down right in front of him to be sure that I would be the first thing he saw.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lenore and you are?"  
  
"Ano, my head hurts. Where am I?" said the stranger bringing his hand up to his head.  
  
"You're at my apartment. I found you unconscious in an ally and brought you here. Do you want a painkiller for your headache?"  
  
"Painkiller?"  
  
"Umm ya, it's a pill that kills the pain. Where are you from anyway?" I asked as I walked to the medicine cabinet to grab two Advil, dropping my chocolate into my PJ pocket to free both hands.  
  
"I'm from the Konan Empire," he said casually as if I was supposed to know what he was talking about.  
  
After I grabbed the pills, I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for him. Then I walked back into the living room sitting down where I sat before.  
  
I handed the glass of water and the Advil to him but he looked at me strangely.  
  
"Take the glass of water. Now put the pills in your mouth, take a big sip of water and swallow everything that's in your mouth," I guided him. He obviously wasn't from around here.  
  
He followed my directions perfectly.  
  
"Ano, that felt weird when I swallowed, no da."  
  
"Ya but you'll get used to it after a while and plus the pain will go away. Umm, so you say you're from Konan, right. Well where is Konan? Because right now you're in Canada, more specifically Quebec."  
  
"I have never heard of such places. This house, or apart-a-ment, or whatever you call it, it doesn't look anything like the houses from where I come from."  
  
"Really, well I'll figure out where you come from and how to get you back.. If you want to go back that is???"  
  
"I would like to yes."  
  
"*sigh* How did you get here anyway?"  
  
"I don't know exactly. I was the first to see the book of Suzaku in my time. It was a story written about what my friends and I lived through. That's the last thing I remember."  
  
"Wow that's umm weird. You don't often here about stuff like that in the new millennium. Evil books, damn them."  
  
"Ano, what do you mean by the new millennium?"  
  
"Well after the year two thousand we call it the new millennium."  
  
"Year two thousand!!! How can that be? Is this not ancient China?"  
  
"Whoo boy, we're in trouble. How about we figure everything out tomorrow morning when we can both think straight."  
  
I couldn't believe what he was saying. Well I felt I could, because for some reason I trusted him, but what are the chances. Maybe he hit his head a little too hard.  
  
"I agree, it would be better to talk things out in the morning."  
  
"Good so by the way what's your name?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Chichiri."  
  
"Hmm, Chichiri. That's a nice name. Your really cute by the way."  
  
"Ano."  
  
If I thought I was blushing, then he was five shades darker. I really hope it takes a long time before things get sorted out. I wouldn't mind his company, even though he seems to have some sort of memory problem.  
  
"We'll since we both can't seem to sleep lets watch some TV instead."  
  
I found the remote control on the table in front of me and turned it on, as I plopped myself onto the lazy-boy, next to the couch.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! What is this magic box?!?" he yelled as he pointed at the screen.  
  
"It's a television. It's not magic its technology. Just watch it, it tells stories," I said as I went through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch.  
  
"Ano."  
  
"I'll explain it more later just enjoy it for now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I found a channel with one of those dating shows and decided to watch it for the pure entertainment of it.  
  
"Well if I fall asleep Chichiri, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Lenore."  
  
How he could he speak my language if he was from ancient China, I don't know. But I still believed his words. Boy am I gullible or what!  
  
*** Well I hope your enjoying my fic. Tell me what you think!*** 


	4. Odd Morning

***Thank you all for the reviews. ^.^ They keep me motivated!!! And Otaku pitcher you say there are other fics like this, well I hope mine is at least a little original because I never read any others with this same idea. Either way I hope you all enjoy.***  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Oh my God what have you two been up to all night!!!" was the sound Chichiri and I woke up to. Reana had yelled that at some ungodly hour of the morning, but I sure was awake after that.  
  
"Reana I could murder you right now you do know that," I told her as I began to get up.  
  
I noticed Chichiri was glaring at me. I didn't mind all that much but I wanted to know why.  
  
"Uhh Chichiri?"  
  
"Ano, I'm sorry it's just that I have never seen garments like that before."  
  
"Well right back at you," I replied noticing that his face looked a little different from last night.  
  
Well not a little a lot. His eyes were both closed and he seemed to be smiling a lot. His voice also sounded a little more high pitched than the night before.  
  
"Well either way I guess I didn't introduce you two. Reana this is Chichiri," I pointed out the bearer of each name while I spoke, "And Chichiri this is Reana."  
  
"Hi," Reana waved.  
  
"Hello, nice to meet you."  
  
"Well now that I'm awake, compliments of Reana, I'm hungry so I'm gonna go make some breakfast. Anyone want anything to eat?"  
  
"No thanks Lenore, I really should be heading home. I have laundry to do and a house to clean. Plus the visitor doesn't seem to be psycho or anything. I already have all my stuff ready so I'll see you at school on Monday. Okay, Bai!" she called as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
"Buh Bye!" I yelled after her hoping she would hear.  
  
"Ano, what did she mean by psycho?"  
  
"Oh, never mind Chichiri. So are you hungry?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind having a little something to eat. *sigh* What am I going to do. I don't wish to impose myself on you, but I have nowhere to go in this strange world you live in."  
  
"You know what don't worry about it. I'd love it if you stayed here with me. Truth be told, I get a little lonely sometimes and I would really enjoy your company. Anyway after breakfast I'll get dressed and we'll go out. First I'm gonna get you some new clothes so you fit right in and then we'll go to the library and search for the book you were talking about. It might help you remember some things. Does that sound okay with you?"  
  
"I would really appreciate that, arigato."  
  
"Now why is your face different?"  
  
"Ano, I'm wearing a mask. It makes others more comfortable."  
  
"Well I don't like it. I've already seen you without it and your cute," I said blushing, "Plus I can't see real expressions with that thing on. It makes me feel like I'm talking to a robot."  
  
"A robot?"  
  
"It's a lifeless emotionless thing created by technology."  
  
"I understand. I'll take it off when I'm around you. When more people are around I'd like to put it back on though," he gave in as he pulled off his mask.  
  
"Deal. Let's eat, I'm starving," my tummy rumbled as I said that, proving my point.  
  
I waltzed into the kitchen, then threw open a cupboard and grabbed some cinnamon toast crunch cereal. My favorite. I placed the box on my little square dinning table, made of hardwood, then grabbed the milk from the fridge. Chichiri had slowly walked in not knowing if he was supposed to follow.  
  
"Take a seat at the table. I'll have breakfast served in no time."  
  
"Thank you, no da"  
  
I placed the milk next to the cereal box and went to get two spoons and two bowls. I set up the table and poured the cereal and the milk for both of us.  
  
"You do know what cereal is don't you?"  
  
"Yes we had cereals in my time. Not quite like this but it had the same idea. What I don't understand is how to use this?" and he pointed at the spoon.  
  
"Well you hold it like this," I demonstrated, then fixed the spoon in his hand so he held it properly, "then you spoon up both some milk and cereal then eat it. Thus the reason it's called a spoon," I explained.  
  
"I understand," and he bit down on the spoon, "Ahhhh."  
  
"S-M-R-T. Don't bite the spoon just pull the food of the spoon with your lips then chew it."  
  
"That would make more sense, ano," he said embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I assured him.  
  
"So does it taste good?"  
  
"Yes, it's peculiar but good."  
  
"As long as it's good," I giggled at his slow attempt to eat. I suppose he was afraid bite the spoon again.  
  
I finished eating much faster than him, so I told him to finish up while I took a shower and got ready. Once I was dressed and ready to go I grabbed my purse and walked back into the kitchen. At least he was done, and I noticed he had put his mask back on.  
  
"So are you full or would you like something else?"  
  
"I'm fine for now thank you so much."  
  
"Your welcome. So if your ready lets go!"  
  
" I suppose I am."  
  
I walked to my door, gesturing to him to follow me. After securely locking my door he followed me down the hallway to the elevator.  
  
"This moving box is making me feel uneasy, Lenore," he said, holding his stomach.  
  
"Don't worry it won't take long before we get to the bottom. After a while you'll start to like elevators."  
  
"I somehow doubt that."  
  
I laughed at that, but felt sorry for him with that queasy look on his face. I reached for his hand that was on his stomach and squeezed it in reassurance until the elevator stopped. It felt really nice.  
  
"Thank you," he blushed. I was just glad it made him feel better.  
  
I looked at him for a moment then smiled and looked away. I decided not to let go of his hand because it felt so warm and welcoming. I felt myself blush a little. Today is definitely going to be a good day!  
  
  
  
*** He he he, they are starting to get closer. Please continue to motivate me to write more. Hopefully I'll post another chapter in the next couple of days.*** 


	5. A Day Out

*** Well I tried to sneak in a chapter today even though I didn't have much time. It's being posted a little late but I hope you enjoy none the less***  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The morning went by quickly. We took a bus to the Wal-Mart my mom works at. This way I get a discount. I bought him a pair of jeans, black cargo pants, and a pair of gray shants.  
  
Then we went to go look at the shirts, that's the harder part to shop for. We decided on a button up that was mostly blue, with a black dragon on it, another like that, which was a deep red with orange and yellow fire, and regular black T-shirt that said 'Beer too strong? Get out of Canada!' I didn't quite tell Chichiri what that meant yet but I'm sure he would find out soon.  
  
Next, well that was something I made him do on his own.  
  
"Chichiri now you have to pick out some underwear. Choose about five of them. Make sure they are comfortable and fit well. The changing room is over there," I pointed in the general direction, "oh and you can ask the lady over there to help you," I pointed again.  
  
"Oh and Chichiri boxers are cuter," I said as I turned around and walked away.  
  
"Ano.."  
  
I sat down on a little bench thing near the shoe section and watched him to make sure he didn't get lost. He first went to talk to the lady and she pointed him to a nice rack of boxers. YES!  
  
He grabbed a couple, which I thought were cute and headed for the changing room. He was getting the hang of shopping now.  
  
As soon as I saw him get out I got up and walked towards him.  
  
"So do you have five pairs that you like," I said as soon as he entered my ear shot.  
  
"Ya there are six that I like is that alright or should I put one back," he said looking at the ones he chose probably deciding which one he liked least.  
  
"No don't worry about it. The more the better cause I won't have to wash laundry as often. So let me see here," I said looking through what he chose.  
  
What could I say I liked them all! *drool*  
  
"You have a good eye for these things Chichir. I like your choices. Now I would bye you socks but I hate socks and I'm dragging you down with me. Instead I'll get you a pair of sandals and a pair of running shoes. Onward we move to the shoe section!"  
  
He gave me a funny look but he was beginning to understand my sense of humor.  
  
I ended up choosing the sandals for him. I actually took a different size of the same pair I had. They are the most comfortable on the planet. Yes I wear manly sandals.  
  
Instead of running shoes he preferred a pair of brown leather, steel-toed boots. The were shorter than most winter boots but a little taller than running shoes. I don't know why he wanted something so heavy but as long as he though they were comfortable I didn't care.  
  
"Ok I think that's it. Hmmm.. I might wanna get you some deodorant too actually, and now that I think of it a toothbrush. I guess were not done quite yet but almost."  
  
"Shopping is tiring, but thank you for taking me to get these garments. They are very interesting and comfortable."  
  
"My pleasure. Your right though, very tiring. After this were getting lunch and sitting down for a bit.  
  
I got him the best smelling deodorant, and a green toothbrush. I was soo tired, I decided that if I forgot something I'd get it later.  
  
We walked up to the cashier with a full load. She gave Chichiri a strange look but thankfully he didn't notice. Lots of people had given him strange looks today.  
  
She continued with her work paying no more attention to him. Then she rang up the total and I almost dropped to the floor.  
  
"Two hundred and three dollars!!! Argh the pain! Well I'll take it out of my savings to buy a pool table," I said handing over my debit card.  
  
"Are you all right Lenore?"  
  
"Ya I'm fine I just didn't think I would cost that much, after the discount on top of it. Don't worry I'll make you pay for this later," I said as I punched in my code.  
  
He wasn't sure whether or not I was serious. I would make him pay, but not in any way he probably thought of.  
  
"Anyway now for lunch," I said handing all the bags to him so he had to carry them. No that was not how I was making him pay.  
  
"Were gonna go to Harvey's. It's not far from here and it's the best fast food on the planet. No one makes a veggie burger like they do."  
  
"Veggie burger?"  
  
"You'll see. Actually you'll try too. It's in walking distance so have fun carrying your stuff," I teased.  
  
"It's the least I can do."  
  
About ten minutes later we reached Harvey's. I told him to get us some seats while I ordered two of my regulars. There went another twenty dollars.  
  
I walked up to the two seats he saved, carrying the tray carefully. I sat down in seat across from the window.  
  
"Ok now this is you veggie burger. Just open the wrapping and there are no rules as to how you eat it. It always gets messy so don't worry. And this is your root beer, you just suck it through the straw," I said pointing to the long thin thing coming out of his drink, "Got it?"  
  
"I believe I do," he said before he took a big bite out of the burger.  
  
I relaxed and ate very slowly. Slower than him actually. Regaurdless of the speed though we both made a mess of ourselves.  
  
Once we were done I pointed him to the washroom and told him he could wash his hands there. I also handed him his bags and told him he could change in the washroom too. I gave him my pocketknife instructing him to cut the tags of BEFORE he put the clothes on.  
  
I myself went into the girl's washroom, after I dumped the contents of the tray and put it down. We met back at our seats. He was wearing the blue button up with the black cargo and the sandals. I was stunned at how good he looked.  
  
"Ummm. Ok now lets go to the library," I said not able to keep my eyes off of him.  
  
I snapped out of my trance when he gave me my pocketknife back. Then I realized, "Oh we might as well go back home first. Drop the stuff off, then go to the library in my school. It's always open."  
  
"Home..."  
  
"Oh sorry Chichiri I didn't mean to remind you of that."  
  
"No, it's not that. You treat it as if it's my home too."  
  
"Well it is now."  
  
I could tell he didn't know what to say. So instead I just relieved one of his hands of the bags so I could hold his again. I never let him go until we reached 'our' home.  
  
  
  
***Mmm just thinking about that makes me drool. *starry eyed* o.0 Well anyway please review because it makes me want to write more.*** 


	6. Visit to the Library and an Unexpected V...

*** I'm folding in to what Reana wanted which means my story will change a little from my original plans but I've figured most of it out. Sorry bout how long it took me to update this one. I've been Internet deprived due to Videotron sabotaging the cable, and I have bee pretty busy too! Well as usual tell me what you think***  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
We had dropped off all that I bought for Chichiri then headed out the door again. I still wouldn't let go of his warm hand but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"The library isn't too far from here. It's about a five-minute walk. After the library though its home because I have to finish off some homework."  
  
"Whatever works for you, no da. I'm just pleased that you are doing all this for me."  
  
"Yet again don't worry about it."  
  
Even though it was afternoon, the air was still nice and crisp. I loved the feeling of the cool air against my face. What I loved more was my hand warmer!  
  
My school was just around the corner. And in the school resides the library.  
  
"We turn in over here Chichiri," I instructed as we reached the pathway up to the school.  
  
"It's big, no da."  
  
"Yup that it is. I got lost every day the first week."  
  
"I would too, no da," he said occasionally glancing at me.  
  
We walked into the front entrance and straight down the big hall. At the end of the hall was what we were looking for.  
  
"Here it is Chichiri," I said as I opened the huge doors.  
  
"This is the biggest library I've ever seen, Lenore," he said taking in all the shelves filled with books.  
  
"Well you obviously haven't been around this place for too long. This isn't the biggest mind you it is one of the better ones. If we cant fond your book here we'll have a hard time anywhere else."  
  
"In that case I truly hope that it's here," Chichiri said sounding a little worried.  
  
I guess we should look at the index of this library. Umm what was the name of your book again?" I asked while I walked up to the computer which contained the index.  
  
"Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho."  
  
"Oh my... umm you'll have to be able to spell that out for me or just say it really slow."  
  
"Well I heard Miaka call it 'Four Gods, Sky and the Earth' no da."  
  
"Ahh now that's more helpful. But who's Miaka?" I said as I started looking through the computer index.  
  
"She was our preistess. She saved the Konan Empire, no da."  
  
"Mmmk. Ah hah! They have it!"  
  
I wrote down the number of the book and began to search for it. It seemed it would be in the very back of the library.  
  
"Hmm, I can't seem to find it the numbers stop at 98230. The number for the book is 98685."  
  
"Ano..."  
  
I glanced around the shelves with the highest number and the book was nowhere to be seen. Then a sign on a door that read 'Restricted Section' averted my attention.  
  
"Maybe we should look in here Chichiri?"  
  
"I'd do almost anything to find that book."  
  
I reached my hand out to try to open the door but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"It's locked. Damnit!"  
  
"Let me take a look at that, Lenore."  
  
He held out his hand towards the locked door and a small red glow encircled his hand. Then the door war engulfed by that same red glow.  
  
*click*  
  
The door unlocked and fell open in mere seconds.  
  
"Wow! OMG your amazing Chichiri," I said while trying to keep my jaw from dropping, "I've never seen anything like that!"  
  
"Ano..." said the magician blushing through his mask.  
  
"Ok you don't take complements well. Neither do i. It's all good. I still can't believe it. Could you teach me how to do that?"  
  
"You have to possess a natural power. If you do then I can teach you, no da."  
  
"Hmm, intriguing. Hopefully I have some," I said walking into the restricted room, "Great it's pitch black in here."  
  
Chichiri's hand began to glow again. It made enough light to see the books. I glanced around at the numbers and my eyes fell upon 98685.  
  
"Chichiri its here," I pointed to the book then grabbed it.  
  
He gently took it from my hands and the same glow I saw before was emitting from the book.  
  
"I remember now Lenore. When I held the book last it pulled me into it and brought me here. Maybe if I open it again I'll be able to go back, no da."  
  
"Well then what are you waiting for open it," I said holding myself back from showing how much I wanted him to stay.  
  
He opened it. Red light spilled onto the floor and everything that surrounded us. A black void appeared within the most concentrated part of the light.  
  
But...  
  
Instead of Chichiri getting sucked in, something large was coming towards us.  
  
Closer...  
  
A full-grown man was dropped onto the floor a foot away from the book. The light and void vanished completely.  
  
Chichiri lit up his hand once again. I looked at him and his mask had been removed. His face looked beyond surprised and his eye was wide. I looked back and forth between the man on the floor and Chichiri.  
  
Then Chichiri's mouth dropped. He spoke, barely audible at first. Then again louder, so I heard what he said.  
  
"Tasuki!?!"  
  
*** Heh heh heh. I don't think you expected that to happen. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think. And thank you to all who review and make me want to write more!!! ^.~*** 


	7. Rekka Shin'en

*** Thanx for all the reviews. This is more than I ever thought I would get *blushes*. A special thanx to Riina, who literally made my day with her review. All of you inspire me to write more! And I hope your happy Reana now that you got what you wanted lol. ^.~***  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"Ahhh, ok what just happened? And what is THAT Chichiri?" I asked as I scampered behind him and peeked over his shoulder.  
  
"Who the hell is SHE Chichiri?" Tasuki scoffed back in annoyance.  
  
"Ano, Lenore this is Tasuki, Tasuki this is Lenore," he introduced.  
  
"Why are you hanging around a girl?"  
  
"Just because you hate girls doesn't mean everyone does. And she happens to be very nice, no da."  
  
"I'm very lost right now. Umm what is he doing here? Where did he come from and how do you know him?" I asked Chichiri, with my hands on his shoulder, starring at the new arrival.  
  
"He's from the Konan Empire as well. He's my friend, but I don't know how he got here."  
  
"A huh," I said, bravely getting out of my hiding spot to offer my hand to the stranger, "Nice to meet you Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki completely blew off my conciliatory gesture and turned his head scoffing.  
  
"Why you little incompetent jerk! I was trying to be nice to you but no," I yelled before I thwacked him on the head.  
  
"Rekka Shi..."  
  
"Don't you dare Tasuki!!!" Chichiri cut off as he grabbed the fan like thing that Tasuki had pointed at me. "She may be our only way to get back. And she happens to be very nice if you cooperate."  
  
I could tell the red haired man thought about what was said before he replied. I might have thought he was decent if he wasn't so mean. I couldn't help but wonder if I brought it upon myself.  
  
"She can help us get back?" he inquired.  
  
"Well she's trying to help me, no da"  
  
"Where am I anyway?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"You're in Canada, in the year 2002," I responded.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind fang boy!" now I knew I had asked for it.  
  
Some strange noise emitted from his throat that sounded mysteriously like a growl. It sent a shiver through my spine.  
  
"Calm down," I said more seriously, "I was only joking. I didn't mean anything bad by it," I continued in the most innocent voice I could manage.  
  
"This is why I hate them. They never mean what they say!" he said as he turned away.  
  
Chichiri's hand was still glowing. He looked rather tired of this conversation. He handed back Tasuki's fan while giving him a death glare with his one eye.  
  
"Oh so that's why your so grumpy Tasuki. Bad experience eh. Well don't let it get to you, there are some decent ones out there you know."  
  
"Huh?" he said, baffled at my comment.  
  
"Ok umm we should get out of here. We know where the book is now so we can always come back but I don't think it will help us right now."  
  
"Alright, no da. Lets go home," Chiri said before I opened the door.  
  
"I thought your home was with us," Tasuki whispered into Chichiri's ear as we left the room.  
  
"Ano... I'll talk to you about it later, no da."  
  
Tasuki sighed and followed the two of us as we walked through the library. As we were going through the entrance someone accidentally bumped into Tasuki.  
  
"Heh watch where your going!" yelled the man.  
  
"Rekka Shi..."  
  
"Tasuki!!!" Chichiri and I yelled simultaneously.  
  
This time Chichiri jumped at him and I grabbed his fan. The stranger seemed to have been frightened by Tasuki's aggressive actions and walked away after apologizing.  
  
"What is this thing anyway?" I asked him while looking at the fan.  
  
"It's my Tessen."  
  
"Mmmk. And what does it do exactly?"  
  
"Flames things."  
  
"Ooh spontaneous combustion. Ha! That would be funny to see. Maybe I could get you to do me a couple of favors and make some specific people fry," I joked.  
  
"I would never turn down an opportunity to use this," he responded, hopefully joking although I wasn't completely sure.  
  
"Umm Tasuki, I think you should put that AWAY for now," I ordered in the nicest way I possibly could.  
  
He silently put the fan away. We walked out of the school while I tried to avoid people I knew. I hurried home with both following closely behind. I needed to speak to Reana and fast.  
  
At the elevators I unfortunately had to deal with two very nauseous fully- grown men. I held Chichiri's hand again while I tried to reassure Tasuki that it wouldn't take very long.  
  
Once in my apartment I left both men to chat in the living room. Tasuki seemed to be amazed with all the things he had seen so hopefully that would keep him busy till I got back from calling Reana. Busy enough to hopefully not find reason to burn anything valuable.  
  
I picked up the cordless in the kitchen and dialed the number I knew all too well. Several rings later someone picked up.  
  
"Reana?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I need you to come over. Quick!"  
  
I heard the click as she hung up. She understood that something was urgent. Now what was I going to do with the pyromaniac till she got here???  
  
***Well I tried to post this as soon as possible but I have bee busy so you'll have to excuse me ~.~*** 


	8. Reana Meets Tasuki

***Yet another chapter ^.^ Thanx again to all my reviewers and fans. I have fans, hee hee. I feel so special!***  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
I heard a knock on the door and rushed to it. It had to be Reana. I quickly unlocked and opened it and to my surprise it wasn't my friend at the door.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hello there ma'am."  
  
"Its not ma'am, and what the hell do you want," I said very impatiently trying not to yell.  
  
"Could you please fill out this survey for us. It's for a worthy cause," the man handed a pad of paper in my direction.  
  
"And what cause is that?" I blurted.  
  
"It's to see how much people make in a year and what they spend it on."  
  
"How is that a worthy cause you greedy advertisement pigs! Go away and ask someone who cares I don't have time for this!" I was starting to loose my temper with the stranger.  
  
Tasuki decided to get up and see what I was yelling at.  
  
"Do you want me to get rid of him Lenore?" he whispered into my ear.  
  
"Could you?" I responded out loud.  
  
He nodded and I stepped back. I began walking back to where Chichiri was sitting quietly and confused, when I heard a distinct sound.  
  
"Rekka Shin'en!"  
  
I turned around just in time to see a charred man run away. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
"Thanks Tasuki. We need less of those and I have a feeling he'll never do that again. You didn't burn anything valuable did you?"  
  
"No I have perfect control of what I flame," he responded arrogantly.  
  
I walked back to the door to close it but before I could, a familiar face showed itself.  
  
"Reana! Thank God you're here."  
  
"So what was so urgent?" she asked as she stepped into my apartment and I closed the door behind her.  
  
"Umm you know how we found chichiri and all... Well I found another one. They know each other and came from the same place."  
  
"Oh...My...God..."  
  
"Ya."  
  
She peered around and noticed the new face.  
  
"His name is Tasuki. I think it's safe to believe their story now."  
  
Her jaw had dropped. She starred at him for a moment before reality was knocked back into her.  
  
"Well at least he's cute!" she said louder than she should have.  
  
Both Tasuki and Chichiri turned to each other and gave each other weird looks. I lead Reana into the living room where the two men had made themselves comfortable. I sat in my lazy-boy and turned it to face the couch Reana just stood to the right of me.  
  
"Reana, Tasuki. Tasuki, Reana," I introduced.  
  
"Hiya!" Reana said pleasantly.  
  
"Hello," he responded.  
  
"Ok now that we all know each other, we kind of have to figure out what we are going to do. I'll forget about homework for tonight so we have all the time in the world to make something work," I told the attentive audience, "Chichiri can stay here with me as planned but we gotta figure out what to do with Tasuki first. Them we can figure the rest out from there."  
  
"Well if Tasuki doesn't mind he can stay with me. That'll solve that problem and I really don't mind," Reana responded helpfully.  
  
"Anywhere is fine with me so long as I can get back to my time eventually."  
  
"Thank you Reana that's great. This way we can teach them how to contact each other on the phone and we can meet every couple of days," I began, then whispered to Reana solely, "I warn you though take his fan away he's a pyromaniac."  
  
"Ohh k. Gotcha. So that's why I saw a flamed man at the elevator. It all makes sense now."  
  
"So one down and two to go. You guys both want to go back to your time right?"  
  
"Hai," they responded simultaneously.  
  
"So now we have to figure out how," I paused for several moments, "I really don't understand this whole thing, like how you got here, and how you can go back. You two will have to pool your memories and brains together to try and figure it out. I would also like to know about anything that might help you get back and I'm sure Reana would too," I looked at her for approval of that and she nodded, "This way the four of us might be able to think of something."  
  
"I think that's good idea, no da."  
  
"Ok and the last thing is Tasuki's clothing. I spent all my free money on Chichiri so I can't buy Tasuki any for quite some time."  
  
There was a dead silence for about a minute before anyone answered.  
  
"Oh, he can take some of my brothers old clothes. He has a lot that he doesn't wear anymore and they might fit him," Reana suggested.  
  
"Good, great! Well that's all the brainstorming for tonight. I'm tired anyone want coffee?"  
  
"Sure," Reana responded.  
  
"Ano, no da?" Chichiri mumbled out of confusion.  
  
Tasuki just had a funny look on his face and had his head cocked to the side.  
  
"It's like tea only with more caffeine, er um, with a bigger boost of energy," I explained hoping they had tea in their time.  
  
"I'll have some, no da."  
  
"Me too!" Tasuki said, excitedly.  
  
Reana and I walked into the kitchen together and soon after the other two followed. All the while that I made coffee I couldn't help but wonder how the heck we were going to get them back. But then I kept thinking it might be better if they stayed, but that would be selfish of me.  
  
*** No fluff in this chapter but I promise there will be some in the next! Either way hope you enjoyed it!*** 


	9. Fluffy Coffee

*** Well aren't you all glad I love to write. I try to post as often as possible for your convenience cause I know its hard when you don't see a chapter for a month or so, you kinda lose track and interest in the story. Thanx again to all my reviewers!!!! All of you rock!***  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
I set up the water to boil while the rest sat down around my little table. I brought out my ceramic goblets, with pretty ancient designs, and them down on the table. Putting the milk and sugar out for whoever would want some, then adding some instant coffee into each goblet. They seemed to be making a little bit of small talk, hardly normal small talk though.  
  
"So you guys say you're from ancient China?" Reana asked the two.  
  
"Yes, no da," Chichiri answered for both him and Tasuki.  
  
"Cool. I pretty much lived here all of my life."  
  
"Same here," I interjected.  
  
The water had come to a boil. I poured the steaming water into each goblet and returned the pot back on the stove in case anyone would want more. By anyone I was referring to me.  
  
I passed everyone some spoons and watched Reana teach the confused Tasuki how to use it.  
  
"You hold THIS end of the spoon," I heard her say and couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Beware everyone it's really hot. You have to let it cool down for a couple of moments," I said as I sat down between Reana and Chichiri.  
  
I added a teaspoon and a half of sugar as well as some milk. Chichiri watched what I did and mimicked me.  
  
"If it's still too bitter for you Chichiri you can always add a little more sugar."  
  
Tasuki was brave and decided to try to coffee first.  
  
"Ahhh. Hot! Hot! Hot!"  
  
"Didn't I mention something about waiting," I said keeping myself from cracking up.  
  
"Damnit!!!"  
  
I got up and got him a cold glass of water to help his tongue a little.  
  
"Here drink this Tasuki," I said handing him the glass.  
  
He gulped down the water and had a slightly releived look on his face. Then I looked over to Reana who's face was red from laughing. Although I tried to restrain myself once I noticed her condition I joined her in cracking up.  
  
Several moments later we were both under control but it was hard to do with Tasuki's death glare, and fangs sticking out.  
  
"Anyway," I said trying to distract myself from laughing again, "What do you two remember about how you got here?"  
  
"Ano, I don't remember much other than seeing the book then I blanked out, no da."  
  
"Tasuki?"  
  
"Well after Chichiri disappeared no one was to go near the book. I saw him disappear though. The red light of Suzaku came from the book when he opened it. He was brought into the book. Then I sneaked into where the book was hidden and opened it myself. Nothing happened. I told emperor Hotohori about..."  
  
"Who???" I interrupted.  
  
"Emperor Hotohori. He's rules the Konan Empire. He's also a friend of ours," Chichiri explained.  
  
"*ahem*," Tasuki tried to grab our attention back.  
  
"Sorry Tasuki please continue."  
  
"When Hotohori heard at first he was mad at me for trying. Then he was glad that I did. He returned the book to the pedestal where it had been when Chichiri was transported. Several days later I was around that hallway and saw the book begin to glow. I decided to open it and was sucked here," he explained with seriousness.  
  
"Useless," Reana said.  
  
"Hmm, well you know what that doesn't help us too much now does it. But thank you for sharing Tasuki," I said between sipping my coffee.  
  
I had finished my first coffee and got up to refill my goblet.  
  
"Anything else either of you can think of?" asked Reana pensively.  
  
"That's all I can think of," Tasuki responded still serious and responsive.  
  
"Not really, no da," Chichiri said soon after.  
  
I sighed as I sat down with my second coffee. We continued contently with more small talk for most of the evening.  
  
***  
  
An innumerable amount of coffees later I was just about bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Soanyonewannalistentomusic?" I asked without a pause between my words. I was far too gone off of caffeine to contain myself.  
  
"I think it's time for me and Tasuki to leave actually," Reana stated slightly afraid.  
  
Tasuki cocked his head and looked at me funny before he got up with Reana. They headed for the door.  
  
"Fine," I pouted and ran up to them. I gave them each a hug before they left.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Tasuki asked Reana as they left my appartment.  
  
"HEH, I heard that!!!" I shouted behind them.  
  
Reana turned around so I could see her laugh. I laughed in return. They entered the elevator, then I closed and locked my door.  
  
"Oh well I guess it's just you and me," I said I somewhat of a singsong voice.  
  
"Ano, no da?!?"  
  
I ran up to my little stereo and put on one of my favorite burned CDs.  
  
"Oh don't be soo scared. I don't bite... Unless you want me too," I teased.  
  
He gave a little chuckle and took off his mask. I was glad to see his real face again, and hear his normal voice. The mask drove me nuts.  
  
"Care to dance?" I asked as I handed out my hand to the blue haired man in front of me.  
  
"I've never really danced before."  
  
"Oh. Well I can teach you," I said, still very hyper.  
  
"Alright, no da," he gave in.  
  
"Guess we'll have to go with slow dancing even though I'm hyper. It's much easier to learn, and teach as of that matter."  
  
I grabbed one of his arms and put it around my waist. With my other hand I reached for his remaining hand and held it accordingly. He followed in my lead as we danced around my living room.  
  
"You're a quick learner," I encouraged him, "You haven't even stepped on my foot once."  
  
"Thank you, no da. I think."  
  
"Your very welcome."  
  
I picked up the pace a little seeing as how he was learning well and I needed to vent some of my energy. He kept up with me very well. I quite enjoyed this. I also enjoyed how nicely his arm fit around me waist and his warm hand in mine.  
  
After about an hour I had had enough of dancing. I could safely assume that he did too.  
  
"Well that's enough of that," I said then untied myself from him and walked over to my stereo to turn down the music a little.  
  
"It was fun, but I think I'll be sore for a while, no da."  
  
"Ahh, me too!" I giggled.  
  
I looked at my watch. It was starting to get late.  
  
"I think I'll get ready for bed Chichiri."  
  
"I suppose I should too. Ano, what should I wear at night?"  
  
"Nooo that's what I forgot to buy you. Pj's!" I said with harsh realization, "Oh I know. I'll lend you one of my parachute shirts and you can wear your boxers with that. Boxers are just like shorts anyway," I said hoping he would agree to that.  
  
He nodded and I ran into my bedroom to grab one of my big nightshirts. I took an all black one and ran back out into the living with it. I threw it over and he caught it but not without stumbling a little.  
  
"Sorry I can't throw for my life!" I apologized.  
  
"That's alright, Lenore."  
  
I turned around quickly after he said that and went to change into my own nightclothes. It was a little cooler today do I choose long, gray poofy pants (not quite track pants, not quite sweat pants but kinda in between) with a tight black sleeveless.  
  
I returned into the living room after I finished in the washroom. He was sitting on the couch in blue fire boxers and the black shirt I gave him.  
  
"If you don't mind Chichiri I'd like to sleep in here again."  
  
"Not at all. It's your house."  
  
"Ours!" I corrected.  
  
"Oh, right, no da."  
  
I ran into my room and grabbed my blanket, then ran back with the same speed. I put it down on my favorite lazy boy then sat down next to Chichiri on the couch.  
  
"So I guess this is goodnight," I said before I wrapped my hands around his neck to pull him into a tight hug.  
  
Thankfully he returned the gesture and pulled me closer. It felt so good! I pulled away just enough so that I could look at his face. Then I boldly brought my lips to his for a short and sweet kiss. I began to pull back in case I just made him uncomfortable but he brought me back into the embrace. After a moment the kiss was broken.  
  
"Chichiri, I know you want to go back to your time. I really don't want to be selfish but.... I want you to stay with me," I confessed before I hid my face into the nook between his neck and shoulder. I was afraid of his response.  
  
He didn't respond but instead tightened his hold on me and directed me to pull my head up. Then kissed me again...  
  
  
  
***Ahh I feel all warm and fuzzy inside *.* You'll hear his actual answer in the next chapter! This was a longer chapter but don't expect all of them to be this long. Hope you enjoyed and as usual tell me what you think!*** 


	10. Undecided

*** Sorry I made you guys wait for the answer. I can be so cruel sometimes ^.~ But heh I posted it the next day so I'm not as cruel as some other authors lol. Thanx yet again to all who review!!! But I was surprised at the shortness of Riina's review ~.~ Anywho enjoy!***  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
I stayed in his arms for several moments. My head was nuzzled into the nook between his neck and shoulder again. He held me tightly just as I held him. I was waiting for his response.  
  
"I have my responsibilities there, but I have you here. I've never met anyone like you so I will consider this wisely," he spoke sincerely.  
  
It wasn't the worst answer I could have gotten but it wasn't the best either. I couldn't believe how attached I had gotten to him in the short time he was here. I hoped he felt exactly the same way about me.  
  
"It seems that I'll have quite some time to think about it as well. It doesn't seem that we'll find the way back for a while. I'm sure we can figure something out," he continued.  
  
This made me feel a little better. I guess I just had to enjoy the time I spent with him.  
  
"*sigh* If only there were decent men in my time... Maybe there are but I've never met anyone like you either," I told him trying to hold back my tears while thinking that he'll probably just leave me in the end.  
  
He seemed to sense my despair, he brushed his hand through my black hair and kissed me on the neck before he whispered in my ear.  
  
"I promise that if I go back we will meet again."  
  
I couldn't help but feel he just said that to make things seem better. Neither of us knew if he would even be able to come back again.  
  
Regardless of what the future held I thoroughly enjoyed this moment with him. No one had ever made me feel that good inside. I wished I could stay in his arms all night.  
  
Then unfortunately someone decided to knock at my door. I untangled myself from him reluctantly, then got up and opened the door.  
  
"Reana?" I said rather surprised that she was back.  
  
"Hi, I forgot my purse. Don't mind me I'll just find it and leave you two alone again. You seem to be having fun."  
  
I gave her an evil eye but let her in. She grabbed her purse from off a side table. Chichiri was still sitting where I had left him, obviously in deep thought, but with his mask on again.  
  
Before she left I took the opportunity to chat with her a little. I walked out the door with her and shut it lightly.  
  
"Where's Tasuki by the way?" I asked out of pure curiosity.  
  
"He's at my place."  
  
"You left him alone!?!"  
  
"Ya but I have his Tessen thingy with me."  
  
"I guess that can't be too bad then," I said but she could tell my mind was wondering.  
  
"So what exactly were you two doing?" she accused with a mild amusement.  
  
"None of your damn business," I responded playfully.  
  
She gave me a funny look and I knew what she meant by that.  
  
"Uhh no we weren't doing THAT," I began, "but I seem to have gotten very attached to him."  
  
"But you've only known him for two days. And most of that time he was unconscious."  
  
"I know, I know. But I can't help who I fall for."  
  
"Useless. Just be careful ok," Reana said out of caring.  
  
"Don't worry bout me. You know what I've been through you know what I can put up with."  
  
"I know but still. Either way I should be going I left an insane pyro in my house."  
  
"True, oh and are you two getting along."  
  
"Yes very well actually. We fight non-stop but it's hilarious."  
  
"Uh, that's good, I think. Well goodnight," I said as she started to walk to the elevator.  
  
"G'night!" she yelled back.  
  
I watched her till she was out of sight then walked back into my apartment locking the door behind me. Chichiri had taken off his mask again as soon as he noticed only I was there.  
  
"Oh Chichiri I forgot, I'll show you where the stuff is to brush your teeth. You do know how to brush your teeth right?"  
  
"I believe so unless your method is different."  
  
"Shouldn't be too different," I said as I gestured for him to follow me into the washroom.  
  
I handed him his green toothbrush and the tube of toothpaste in front of me. I opened the tube while he was holding it and guided his hands with mine. At least he knew how, the only thing that really confused him was the tube.  
  
I put one hand around his waste and watched his every move. I wanted to memorize his every feature so I would never forget him.  
  
Once he was done we walked into the living room together and I still had my arm around him. He didn't protest.  
  
I looked detached myself to look for the remote and turned on the TV. This time I decided to watch Mad TV. Perverse but funny.  
  
Instead of talking my place on the lazy-boy I grabbed my blanked, a fuzzy one with a tiger on it, and walked up to him again.  
  
"Well seeing as how you may not stay here forever I was thinking that maybe I could... umm, could I sleep with you on the couch. I promise I won't bite and I'll restrain myself from doing anything dirty."  
  
He starred at me as I said that but made room on the couch for me.  
  
"You may not bite Lenore but what if I do, no da."  
  
I laughed at that but hopped in anyway. I made sure we were both covered with my blanket then wrapped my arms around his neck. I was surprised there was enough room for both of us to lie comfortably on the couch mind you there wasn't exactly anything separating us save for our pajamas, not that I minded.  
  
He rested his arms around my waist, and he watched the magic box. I was facing him so I couldn't but listening gave me a good enough idea of what was happening so I didn't care.  
  
"Goodnight Chichiri."  
  
"Goodnight Lenore," he responded sweetly.  
  
That was a night I would not forget.  
  
  
  
*** Well dassit for now. Insert here what I would normally say at the end 'tell me what you think' etc... lol. Hopefully you all don't mind the fact that I'm updating so frequently. I know at least some of you like it!*** 


	11. TellyPhone

***Here's another! Just like I promised I would post one today!***  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
I woke up in Chichiri's arms. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not so I pinched myself. Nope, I wasn't dreaming.  
  
To my surprise he had already been awake, and he was looking down at me from where he lay on the couch.  
  
"How long have you been up?" I asked him sleepily.  
  
"Since the sun began to rise, no da."  
  
I looked out the window and the sun was a quarter of the way up. It must have been at least two hours.  
  
"Ohh, sorry. You should've just woken me up. I didn't mean to have you wait so long," I apologized as I tried to get up, but something was preventing.  
  
"I don't mind, no da," he said with his arms holding me down.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Seeing as how I didn't exactly mind either I cuddled back into his welcoming arms.  
  
"You do know I eventually have to get up right?"  
  
"I am aware of that."  
  
"Mmmk as you as you know. *sigh* Once we actually get up I'll teach you how to use the phone to call Tasuki. Then I'll spend the rest of my day doing homework. Jolly good fun," I said I the most sarcastic voice I could muster so early in the morning.  
  
We lay there for another half-hour, wordlessly, before we decided to get up.  
  
"I'll show you where everything is to make breakfast, this way you'll be more familiar with everything," I said as I stretched, then began walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Sounds good, no da," Chichiri said as he followed directly behind me.  
  
I opened the cupboard with foods and pointed to the cereal box, "This is where the cereal is. There are also some breakfast bars if you want to try some."  
  
Then I went to the fridge, opened it up and pointed at the milk, "That's the milk which you pour on the cereal." Then I right beside the fridge was a drawer that I opened which contained utensils, "here you grab a spoon," and last but not least the cupboard above the utensils, "In here you find the bowls ok."  
  
He had watched me very carefully and seemed to have caught it all.  
  
"You would make and excellent mother, you are very patient," he said surprising me a whole lot.  
  
"Uhh no I wouldn't. Kids drive me nuts and the only reason I have patience for you is because you learn much faster than any child. I'll never be a mother anyhow."  
  
"Why not?" he asked curiously.  
  
"That's inconsequential. I'm going to take a shower," I said as I left the kitchen and bolted to the washroom.  
  
He wouldn't understand why I could not. But I wouldn't want to have one anyway. Why did he have to say that!  
  
In the washroom I took my morning pill and took a long shower.  
  
Then I had realized that I forgot to take my two evening pills!!!  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"Is something wrong?" I heard Chichiri say from the kitchen.  
  
"No nothing at all," he would never understand.  
  
I took what I was supposed to, to make up for the evening, then went to my room to change.  
  
When I had re-entered the kitchen Chichiri gave me an odd look. He knew I was hiding something, but what he would never find out. At least I hoped he wouldn't.  
  
  
  
"Umm so I'll just show you how to use the phone and then I'll go to my room to do my homework," I said avoiding the possibility of him asking me what was wrong.  
  
He starred at me for a moment but then sighed and gave in. He stood up and went to where I was standing near the phone.  
  
"First you pick this up and hold it so," I demonstrated. "Then you have to dial the proper number. Reana's number is right here," I pointed to a post it on the fridge. "All you have to do is press the buttons on the phone with the same symbol as the numbers on the post it. Read it from left to right ok."  
  
He tried it out and actually got it on his second try.  
  
"Then it starts to ring. When someone says hello, you say 'Hello may I speak to Tasuki?' Got it?"  
  
"Yes... Oh uh hello, may I speak to Tasuki."  
  
I could tell he was going to be ok so I left him lone. I went into my room. At first I couldn't even find my schoolbag so I decided it might be wise to clean up first.  
  
There went twenty minutes of my time. Everything was very neat now. I also made sure my kitten had enough food, and water.  
  
Then I grabbed my schoolbag and sat down at my desk. I had about five hours of homework to do and that's if I was concentrating properly.  
  
Unfortunately my mind kept wandering and wondering what those two men where talking about.  
  
My cat had settled herself nicely on my lap. She kept me warm and kept me company. I loved it when she did that.  
  
After I finished my math my mind wondered even more. This time to how I was going to avoid Chichiri's questions that I'm sure he would ask later.  
  
I didn't want him to know but I knew that eventually I might have to tell him. It's not that I didn't trust him it's just that he would be better off not knowing.  
  
I was starting to dread the fact that I would finish my homework eventually. I was so sure that as soon as I walked out this door he would give me that funny look again. And although he may not directly ask I might just cave in and tell him. I tried hard not to think about it then tried even harder to concentrate on my homework.  
  
Maybe he wouldn't ask...  
  
  
  
*** Well hope u liked. Sorry more cliffhangers, lol. I'll try really hard to past another one soon!*** 


	12. Conversation

*** Gee you guys have a good imagination. I'm not entirely sure why you assume that the pills happen to be birth control ones but who ever heard of someone just taking birth control pills and having to take three pills a day, two evening pills, one morning. Well I won't give it away because you guys are partially right but for the wrong reasons *sweatdrops* is that ALL you think about. There is one thing I will tell you though is that the character Lenore is based on me so some *hint hint* of the stuff I write about Lenore is true. Anyway I'm gonna torture you cause you won't find out exactly what's up with that in this chapter but I promise the juicy secret will be revealed in the next chapter. I hope to be able to post a chapter a day for this week except for Friday. Then I won't be able to post one until Monday or Tuesday because I'm leaving for a camping trip on Friday. I just thought I might let you know what my schedule will be. Well either way I'll let you go on to the actual story now 0.o***  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
*** Chichiri's and Tasuki's Conversation***  
  
"Oh uh hello, may I speak to Tasuki?"  
  
"It's me, Chichiri?" Tasuki questioned.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"This thing is funny. I can hear you but I know your not here."  
  
"So is Reana kind to you, no da."  
  
"She keeps calling me fang-boy. She stole my Tessen, and she keeps teasing me and then telling me she didn't mean any harm."  
  
*in the background you hear Reana* "Oh fang-boy, is the telephone too hard for you to use?"  
  
"See what I mean?" Tasuki responded with a deep growl in his voice.  
  
"So I see you are having fun there, no da," Chichiri teased in turn.  
  
"Yeah. I usually chase her around after she calls me that but I'm talking to you so I'll get her back later."  
  
"Tasuki, do you like her?"  
  
"She's a girl!"  
  
"I know but answer my question, no da."  
  
"*sigh* And what if I do?"  
  
"So you like Reana," Chichiri stated instead of asking.  
  
"We pretend we drive each other nuts, but its so much fun. If only I had my Tessen I could threaten her, he!" Tasuki spoke more to himself then to Chichiri.  
  
"You still want to go back right?" Chiri asked, slightly nervous about the answer he would get.  
  
"Hai, of course, if we can ever figure out how. So how are you fending with that Lenore?"  
  
"I have to be honest with you Tasuki. I think... I think I love her," he admitted silently so those unwanted ears could not hear.  
  
"NANI!!! Are you insane? How long have you known her?!?" he yelled, trying to knock some sense into his friend.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you, no da."  
  
"Chichiri please be careful. She IS a girl," Tasuki said in concern for his friend. He knew his friend was serious about what he said though.  
  
"I can take care of myself, no da."  
  
"Still be careful."  
  
*Reana in background again* "Oh fang-boy I need the phone hurry up!"  
  
"I have a name you know!!!" Tasuki yelled at Reana, then spoke to Chichiri, "I think I have to get off of this thing now. The 'girl' is calling."  
  
"I wouldn't want you to get on her bad side, no da. Goodbye Tasuki."  
  
"Bye Chichiri."  
  
Chichiri heard a click at the other end and then put the phone down the way it was before he had picked it up. ***Back in Lenore's world***  
  
"Well I finished most of my homework," I said to my cat, to keep my sanity.  
  
I looked at the rest of it and decided I didn't care to continue. I put all of my homework bag into my school bag while trying not to disturb the cat that was on my lap. I put my bag aside and pet my cat while pondering what the two men had said before about what they remembered.  
  
I kept thinking about it. Then something just clicked together. Both times the book happened to be on that pedestal!  
  
I quickly got up almost throwing my cat across the room in doing so. Fortunately I caught her and carried her with me as I ran into the kitchen and just happened to see Chichiri put down the phone.  
  
"Chichiri!" I blurted, then saw him turn around.  
  
"I think I figured it out Chichiri," I continued before he had a chance to react, "Both times you guys got transported here the book was on the pedestal. If we find the pedestal and put the book on it then we can get you guys back!"  
  
I let it sink in for both Chichiri and me, and then it dawned on me.  
  
"Wait why am I so excited I don't want you to leave," I moped.  
  
"Lenore, your brilliant, no da. That must be it but how can we find the pedestal?"  
  
"I could look it up online... Wait did you even listen to what I just said?"  
  
"*sigh* I know you don't want me to leave, no da. But Tasuki still wants to and I still have responsibilities," he explained still undecided.  
  
I pouted, dropped my cat on the floor then wrapped my arms around him, trying not to cry. This was the first decent guy I meet and he happens to come from ancient China, how warped is that?  
  
I held him briefly, then let go. Maybe it was best to not get too involved with him. That would be hard though, and I wanted to be with him.  
  
I turned away from him. I couldn't bare looking at him at the moment. I began to leave the kitchen when a hand was placed on my shoulder. It was firm, and wouldn't allow me to walk any farther.  
  
"Lenore, if we are going to be together then we must be honest with each other, no da."  
  
"I know," I said knowing what he was referring to.  
  
"What are you hiding from me?"  
  
*** Ooh I'm leaving you at a spicy moment he he. I am evil! As usual tell me what you think.*** 


	13. Dark Secret

***It's ok otaku pitcher, I wasn't just directing that statement to you. All is forgiven, all is well, now lets get back to the juicy story ^.~***  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
"I don't think you'll understand Chichiri," I told him as I started to tremble a little. I don't know why I was so frightened to tell him.  
  
"Make me understand," he was dead serious, and I knew it. So I turned to face him, still looking down though, and reached his hand. I led him into the washroom, opened the medicine cabinet which happened to be rather full.  
  
He looked at me then slowly looked up to the row of pills.  
  
"What are these, no da?"  
  
"Pills Chichiri," I said then picked up the first bottle, "This one, Vioxx, is for pains, I only take it when I need it. Kind of like when you had that headache before except a lot more painful. I take these and they drug me and make me sleepy and useless but at least it doesn't hurt as much after."  
  
I let him take that in then grabbed the second bottle.  
  
"This one here is Metphormine. I take it twice in a day. Once in the morning once at night," I pointed at the third container, "This one I take once every evening at the same time, assuming I remember. It's called Cyclene. It's supposed to be for birth control but I was infertile from the start so it's purely for medical reasons."  
  
"Why... Why exactly do you need these pills?" he asked, rather afraid now.  
  
"Well in this day and age there are a lot more diseases. I need to take these to keep me a bit healthier and regulated. They let me live, without them I would be in bed all day from pains and discomfort."  
  
"What diseases, might I ask?"  
  
"Well the pills are for two diseases although they suspect a third. The two I know of for sure is Polycystic Ovarian Syndrome and type 2 Diabetes. The third the say is harmless, Fibrocystic disease, it's when they find a lump in a woman's breast and they assume it's not cancerous. But they keep checking it to make sure. I have checkups every two months."  
  
He didn't say anything else, instead he grabbed me and held me as if he could protect me from all this... As if he would never let me go.  
  
A lump formed in my throat. I put back the pills without leaving his arms, and closed the cabinet. I felt kind of relieved that I told him, but I also felt bad.  
  
I turned to face him and wrapped my hands around his neck, without looking into his face, then hid my own face in his shoulder. He didn't seem to have even the slightest thought of letting me go anytime soon. So I just stood there, with him.  
  
One of his hands tightened while the other let go but then I noticed it was only so that he could sift it through my hair.  
  
I wasn't sure that he even understood half of what I said but by the way I told him he knew it wasn't a matter to be laughed upon. On the contrary it was quite serious.  
  
His hand was still going through my hair when I finally brought myself to speak again.  
  
"Does this change anything Chichiri?"  
  
"Yes it does, no da. It changes a lot."  
  
I could have died when he said that. It felt like my heart dropped into my stomach and burned in its acidic properties.  
  
"I'm glad you were honest Lenore. If you can tell me this you can tell me anything right? So it does change a lot. I know that you trust me and I know I trust you. And since you were so honest with me there is something I must tell you. Lenore, I... I think I love you."  
  
My heart soared again. It felt so good to hear that.  
  
His hand had stopped moving but rested on my neck and his other hand fisted against my waist. I could tell he was waiting for a response. I knew I cared about him a lot but I never thought that maybe I loved him. I thought carefully about it for a moment.  
  
"I love you two Chichiri," I responded honestly.  
  
He stopped being tense. I guess that was the answer he wanted to hear, but of course.  
  
"Does that mean your staying?" I blurted out in high hopes.  
  
"The chances have grown, no da."  
  
"Grown, that's it! I should thwack you for that!"  
  
He chuckled but then I was shupt-up by his lips meeting my neck. Ah first he just kissed it gently. I could feel myself melting. Then he bit down on a little piece of flesh, and nibbled it. It didn't hurt, it actually felt kinda nice.  
  
Once he was done nibbling he licked it to soothe the skin a little, then pulled back.  
  
"This is to show that you are mine Lenore," he whispered gently into my ear.  
  
I could help but melt even more. My heart was pounding and stomach fluttered pleasantly. No one had ever claimed me as their own. But I wondered if he was the type to easily get jealous. I would have to test that theory some day.  
  
To stop myself from going too far I had to say something.  
  
"Chichiri, I uh, I have to finish my homework."  
  
"Oh... ok, no da," he said somewhat disappointed.  
  
I gave him a quick kiss on the lips then let him go and ran into my room. At least I wasn't lying to him, because there was more homework I should have done. Now I had a warm feeling inside as motivation. He followed me in and I sat at my desk again while he sat on my bed and watched me.  
  
"Aren't you going to get bored Chichiri?" I asked him as I pulled my homework out of my school bag again.  
  
"No, not with you in the same room, no da."  
  
"Awe that's sweet but it's a lie and you know it."  
  
"No it's not. I was serious."  
  
"Well in that case you're insane. Just like me!"  
  
"Well at least we have something in common."  
  
I giggled, "Unfortunately I have to concentrate a little. So that means I can't talk," I explained.  
  
I saw him pout playfully, but then he just lay down on my bed and watched me silently. I felt a little odd with someone constantly watching me but I didn't entirely mind the company.  
  
I looked down at my work and tried to complete it.  
  
Fortunately after an hour and a half I was done. I put my stuff away then looked over at him. He was actually still awake!  
  
"Was the bed comfortable?"  
  
"Yes, no da"  
  
"More than that couch I assume."  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Do you want to sleep in here with me tonight?"  
  
***Heh heh he. Yes I HAD to end it there. Just because! Anyway hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think. Oh and if you remember in previous chapters where they had spoken about Lenore being a mother, well her answer might make more sense now.*** 


	14. Ice Cream Leads to Tough Decisions

*** Well here's the next chapter. Thank you so much to all who review. You are my inspiration!!! Sorry for all the really bad cliffs but I do that 'because' I love you! lol***  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
"Ano, no da..." he trailed off starting to blush.  
  
"Is that a no?" I asked.  
  
"In the same bed?"  
  
"That was the idea. Don't get me wrong. Just sleep nothing else," I explained.  
  
He thought about it for a moment.  
  
"I suppose my spine would thank me for it."  
  
"So then it's a yes?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Great. You're the best Chichiri," I shouted sincerely as I got up and ran to hug him where he was sitting on the bed.  
  
Since he was lying down on one of his arms he could only give back a one armed hug. It was kind of awkward but still nice.  
  
While letting go of him I had a wonderful idea.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"A little," but his stomach grumbling proved that as an understatement.  
  
"Then for lunch, well it's later than lunch technically. Oh well, for pre supper lets go out for ice cream. I'll invite Reana and Tasuki."  
  
"That sounds good no da," he said as he lifted himself off of the bed, and had a smile plastered on his face.  
  
I ran into the kitchen picked up the phone and called Reana up.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hiya!" I practically yelled into the phone.  
  
"Hyper again are we?"  
  
"Very much so. Wanna go out for ice cream? You get to haul Tasuki along."  
  
"Sure. Meet me at my place since it's next to the ice cream shop anyway."  
  
"K, we'll be there in ten. Bye."  
  
"Bai!"  
  
I hung up, grabbed my purse in one hand and Chichiri's hand in my other, then headed out the door. I released him for a moment so I could lock the door, then swung my black purse with a pretty blue kitty, over my shoulder.  
  
I then grabbed his warm hand and almost jogged to the elevator dragging Chichiri behind me. I was seriously hyper and needed a break from all that homework.  
  
The entire way there we didn't say a word but merely enjoyed each other's presence. I liked it. the best words are those unspoken. I never let go of his hand until he decided to wrap his arm around my waist, which I assure you I did not protest.  
  
We got there in relatively good time. Reana and Tasuki were waiting outside for us. Once we were visible they started to walk towards us.  
  
"Hi there," I yelled to them.  
  
"Hello," they replied in unison.  
  
Chichiri was waving to them with his free hand. I looked over at his face and magically his mask had reappeared again. I didn't know if he just put it on now or before we left.  
  
Once we met up we continued together in the direction that Chiri and I had been walking in. I was of course walking next to Chichiri but Reana now accompanied my other side. Next to Reana now stood Tasuki.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" Reana asked.  
  
"Well I did homework this morning and taught Chiri how to use the phone. That's about it u?"  
  
"Kept him out of trouble."  
  
"Ahh," as said as I nodded.  
  
"Heh!" Tasuki interjected quite loudly.  
  
"It's not like we deeply wounded you, Fang-boy" Reana snapped back.  
  
"Don't call me that," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Then what should I call you red-head?" she responded sarcastically.  
  
Tasuki started to chase Reana. She ran down the street with him following closely. The whole time she kept yelling 'Fang-boy' while he was growling deeply in his throat.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
When Reana had reached the end of the street she stopped dead in her tracks, stepped a little to the side and stood out her leg, which Tasuki ran into. He lost his balance and since he hadn't had time to slow down was heading forward at great speed but Reana caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
At this point I was cracking up and keeling over in laughter. Chichiri was joining me, his arm no longer around me because he needed to support himself.  
  
Tasuki had slammed into Reana, which broke his fall but also took the air out of his lungs. He stood there gasping for air plastered into Reana. She happened to be giggling too.  
  
"Too... shocked... to... be... angry... there... Tasuki?" I asked between spurts of laughter.  
  
His face was red. He was both angry and embarrassed and it showed quite well on his face. He was able to stand under his own power now so he backed away from Reana and assumed an aloof position.  
  
"Anyway now that you two are done playing, not that your not a cute couple or anything," I teased getting evil looks from both Reana and Tasuki, "We need to discuss something seriously."  
  
"Uhh ok?" Reana said, still smiling a little as she looked over to Tasuki.  
  
"I think we found a way to go back."  
  
"Go back?" Tasuki sounded puzzled for some reason.  
  
"I thought you wanted to go back to your time. You still want to right Tasuki?" I asked not sure if he still wanted to.  
  
He looked down at the ground and thought...  
  
  
  
*** Yet another cliff please don't kill me. And as usual tell me what you think and remember reviews inspire me!*** 


	15. FangBoy

*** I'm back! Didja miss me. Sorry I didn't put any chapters up lately but I went to the States for the long weekend and just came back. Thank you again to all who review! You are the best!!! Hope you like ^.^***  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
It was evident that Tasuki could not make up his mind. He stared at the ground and could not look up. He was trying to make an unbiased decision.  
  
"Tasuki, you told me yourself that you missed your home and your friends," Reana told him, trying to help him make his decision even though she herself looked worried about the answer.  
  
Apparently hearing her voice had made him sure of his answer. "Reana I need to go back... but I want you to come with me.  
  
Reana ran up to Tasuki and threw her arms around him as she jumped at him. Her legs and arms were wrapped around him and he was knocked backwards a little but still managed to stay standing as he in turn put his arms around her to support her.  
  
"I'd love to Fang-boy," she replied.  
  
Despite the name she used he smiled, and kissed her cheek. I guess he didn't mind that name so much. I couldn't help but smile at the scene.  
  
"Ok then. Could we please get some ice cream now?" I asked trying to avert the topic.  
  
"Oh yeah ice cream," Reana said as she got off of Tasuki and onto solid ground.  
  
We reverted to the same formation that we were in before, with Chichiri's arm around my waist. Reana and Tasuki poked fun at each other the entire way to the ice cream shop. I thought they were cute together.  
  
Upon arrival I had already known what I wanted. I always get a Mont Blanc, which is sludh with soft vanilla ice cream. We walked into the little shop that was a tradition of mine to go to with friends.  
  
"Chichiri, I'm getting a large of my traditional ice cream and splitting it with you. You don't have a choice in that matter just so you know," I told him with a smirk.  
  
"Ano. ok no da," he said with a weird look then smiled at me.  
  
"Reana what are you going to have?" I asked.  
  
"Just a regular vanilla soft ice cream," she replied blandly.  
  
"Mmmk. Tasuki what do you want?"  
  
"Whatever Reana has," Tasuki replied sneaking a sideways peek at her.  
  
"Ahuh," I gave him a weird look, "Obsessive are we Fang-boy"  
  
He didn't deny it but snarled at me and I jumped backwards from sheer surprise. Chichiri pushed him aside and before he turned away I stuck my tongue out at him. He was fun to tease due to his lack of patiance.  
  
We walked to the counter in two pairs. Chichiri and I were in the front while Reana and Tasuki followed closely behind.  
  
"A large Mont Blanc, lemon-lime slush please," I ordered the ice cream. The lady at the counter in her white smock nodded then went to work. I forked out the exact change of how much it cost, which I seemed to have memorized by now.  
  
Once I was served I handed her the money and gestured for Chichiri to move away from the counter and did so myself to make room for Reana and Tasuki to step up.  
  
She ordered two of her regular ice creams, paid the lady, and then came to join me at the table I had claimed for the four of us.  
  
"What's fun about my traditional ice cream is that you get to use both a spoon and a straw. Mmm ice cream," I randomly ranted.  
  
I got pleasantly odd looks from everyone else at the table. I laughed because of their stares, before they turned away.  
  
I picked away at most of the vanilla ice cream while Chichiri seemed to be more interested in sucking through my straw.  
  
"So you like it?" I asked Chiri between bites of my ice cream.  
  
"It's sweet yet sour, but good, no da," he replied after letting go of the straw.  
  
"Kool."  
  
"Tasuki, having problems there?" Reana asked him averting everyones attention to what Fang-boy was doing.  
  
"It's f*****g cold!" he managed to shout the complaint with a handful of ice cream in his mouth.  
  
"It's 'iced cream' Fang-boy. It's supposed to be cold you moron," Reana stated.  
  
He gave Reana the evil eye while mumbling profanities under his breath. Both Reana and I laughed at him. Chichiri merely smirked.  
  
We spent about half an hour in the ice cream shop, while Chiri and I changed from spoon to straw, then started to head back for Reana's house again. This time I was walking with Reana in front while the two men lagged behind.  
  
""What song should I have stuck in my head?" Reana asked me.  
  
"Uh I dunno preferable one I know too, hmm," I thought a bout the for a moment or so, "Time of your life!"  
  
"Uh ok sure why not..."  
  
Then we both started singing the song by Green Day, aloud. The boys looked at us then at each other. Then decided to continue with what they had been previously up to.  
  
When we came down Reana's street I left both Reana and Tasuki as we came by her house. We said our good-byes and I gave them both hugs before we left.  
  
Chichiri was more bold now that we were alone and he took off his mask.  
  
"Thank you for the 'iced cream'," he said before he pecked me on the cheek affectionately.  
  
"Your welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
"So is that really a meal?"  
  
"No but in my world it is."  
  
"Ano... no da," he said strangely, but smirked.  
  
He was used to my oddness by now. He better have been. Even though he has only been around for two days, we spent the entire two days together. There's a difference when you're actually living with the person.  
  
I grabbed his hand again, and gave him a simple butterfly kiss. The rest of the walk was spent in silence.  
  
Even before we reached home the fatigue from my day was starting to kick in. Studying made me very tired. I began to use Chichiri as support to hold me up. I leaned my head on his shoulder, with my arms around his waist, when we were in the elevator. He was comfortable. Note to self: must use Chichiri as pillow more often.  
  
When the elevator stopped I semi-detached myself so that I could walk properly. He pretty much dragged me to my apartment seeing as how I was almost asleep.  
  
I gave him my key and pointed to the lock. Thankfully he seemed to know what to do with it and after fumbling with it for a while unlocked the door.  
  
He dragged me inside and I slipped my flip-flops off near the door. He unhooked me to take off his own strapped sandals and I rested on the wall as he did so.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm useless and stoopid when I'm tired and studying tends to make me very tired," I explained as he lifted himself up again.  
  
"You're Lenore, you're never stupid, no da."  
  
"Ahuh, I believe you. Wait no I don't," I replied in my tired sarcastic mood.  
  
Chichiri seemed to have ignored that comment. He was looking at my key chain since he was still in possession of it. He pointed to what he thought looked like writing of sorts.  
  
"What does it say, no da?"  
  
I laughed a little then told him, "You've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn."  
  
"Ano?"  
  
"That's what it says," I explained.  
  
"That makes more sense, no da. Why do you have that?"  
  
"Because I thought it was funny and it kinda suits me. Sometimes I just don't give a damn. Usually if I'm too tired or really peeved," I confessed.  
  
"Understandable, na no da," he said rather kindly but his face seemed to be hiding something that was hurting him. He turned away from me.  
  
"Are you alright Chichiri?" I asked him.  
  
"I'm fine," he reassured but his voice cracked in mid-sentence.  
  
"Chichiri?" I asked again, seriously concerned.  
  
He walked away from me, and hid in the kitchen. I wanted to know what was wrong but figured he might need some time to himself.  
  
I walked through the living room and into my bedroom. Somehow I managed to support myself the whole way there. I couldn't really keep myself awake and flopped myself onto the bed. I fell asleep instantly even though I had wanted to later check up on Chichiri.  
  
  
  
*** Well that is it for now. A little longer than the norm but I guess you guys deserve it for me not updating for so long. As usual hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think!*** 


	16. Stay With Me My Love

***Sorry I am updating less frequently. As much as I love to write I don't have very much time to do anything I want to do anymore. I hate school!!! Anyway thank you all who review. I love you *hugs reviewers* You bring one of the few good things that I have in my life right now!!!***  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
I woke up in an ungodly hour of the morning, with a shadow bearing over me. Slowly I opened up my eyes and took in my surroundings as well as the figure that was on my chair starring at me. He was slouched over me, and had a look filled with uncertainties.  
  
He didn't say a word, just sat there silently taking in ever inch of me.  
  
"Chiri?" I asked desperately, starting to feel bad for not having stayed up with him.  
  
"Shh... Lenore," was all he said at first.  
  
I needed to know what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked in a mere whisper.  
  
"I will eventually explain it all to you Lenore, do not worry."  
  
"Oh... okay."  
  
I looked over to my clock. It was 2:34 in the morning. Way too early to be up, I wanted to sleep a little more but would stay up for him.  
  
"When?" I asked him when he hadn't responded to anything.  
  
"Alas, when I am ready. Please don't worry about me. All you need to know is that I love you," he explained in a tone far different than I have ever heard. This tone, that he had used ever since I woke up, was taking over his usual voice completely. I was in a way afraid...  
  
He then got up and sat down next to me on my bed, never taking his eye off me. Then he lay down next to me and curled up against my midsection.  
  
I would have said something but until I realized he was silently crying. A single tear fell from his eye and penetrated through cloth to my skin.  
  
I held him as tightly as I could, and he just buried himself deeper into me. A strong feeling of intense pain flashed through me and I wondered if that was the constant pain that he was feeling.  
  
The night caught up to me again and I fell asleep with my man in my arms.  
  
***  
  
Morning was sounded by the harsh noise of my alarm clock. I slowly forced myself to wake up. Light was beginning to shine through my window and into my opening eyes.  
  
I still had Chichiri held tightly in my arms. I gently pulled my arms, which were wrapped around him, away from him. I somehow managed to get myself up, and before I walked away from the bad I pulled the covers over him.  
  
I began to turn away and start walking towards the kitchen when suddenly a hand that held my wrist stopped me from moving any farther.  
  
"Lenore, I'm sorry to have worried you, no da," his voice said and it repeated it my head.  
  
I was so relieved to hear his normal mask-less voice again. Instead of responding I turned around and practically jumped on him as I went to hug him.  
  
"Chichiri!" I shouted ecstatically.  
  
Even though he was sitting up before he was now knocked over and on his back.  
  
"Ano, na no da."  
  
I laughed at both the way he said those words and the surprised expression he now held.  
  
"Ack, I would love to stay and chat but I have to get ready for school. Come, we can at least eat breakfast together," I told him, still with a wide smile on my face.  
  
He got up after I lifted myself off of him.  
  
I practically ran into the kitchen, whereas as he lingered far behind. I started boiling coffee for my before school regular energy boost. Then I fetched some Toaster Strudle from the freezer and put them in the toaster. I grabbed two plates while the water began to boil and breakfast began to heat. At this point Chichiri walked in.  
  
"Wow you're a sleepy head. I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to school with me today as a visitor but you look like you just rose from your grave."  
  
"I would enjoy seeing how your school works. I can always sleep when I get back."  
  
"So is there anything you want to explain to me?" I questioned in such a way that he knew what I was referring to.  
  
"Ano," he took a moment but I knew he was going to explain it to me. "There was a time when I cared for someone as much as I care for you now. I was young, and at that time in my life there were only two important people, my love who was my fiancée, and my best friend. I went to meet them one day. When I found them I couldn't have felt more betrayed... The two were kissing."  
  
"I began to fight my best friend. I was overpowered with anger I didn't know what I was doing. Then the floods came. The floods took away everything, my best friend, my fiancée and my left eye. I never let my scar heal so that I would be constantly reminded of my ignorance. Had I not fought my friend he might have survived."  
  
I couldn't grasp this. It was too painful. I couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for him. I dropped what I was doing and could do nothing more but stare at him. Then he continued speaking.  
  
"I remember every detail. While I was fighting my friend he got trapped in the current then I realized how much I cared about him and how much I wanted him to live. I grabbed his arm to try and save him. Then a log came and took away my eye. The shock I got from that made me release my friend. I will forever regret that time in my life."  
  
He looked terrible sad and had good reason to be. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, and held him close.  
  
"I don't want to loose someone so important to me again," he said when he realized I couldn't even speak. "Please come back with me, stay with me my love."  
  
I couldn't answer right away even though I already knew what the answer was. I just held him tighter.  
  
"Chiri, I want to be with you too. I don't even like where I live I think it would be fun to see what ancient China is like. It's probably not industrialized, and very beautiful."  
  
"It is, no da."  
  
"Sweet I get to leave and never come back!!!"  
  
"Ano, why do you dislike this place so much?" he asked me suspiciously.  
  
"Meh, bad history is all. I have nothing here except a couple of friends, one of which is coming with us anyway."  
  
"Omg, the water is boiling and our breakfast is burning," I shouted as I quickly let go of him, and ran over to what I had previously started.  
  
Thankfully our breakfast was only slightly crispy but still edible. The water was a little too hot but it would be fine. And I had successfully averted the topic. Go me!  
  
I set up the table and he was already seated when I myself sat down. We began to eat.  
  
"So your coming to school with me today right?" I asked in between bites of food and sips of my coffee.  
  
"Hai, na no da."  
  
"Great, this'll be fun."  
  
***Well dassit for now! Please tell me what you think as usual. Encourage me! I need it at the moment. And don't forget everyone who reads this is my special friend in my special world 0.o sorry I'm being weird lol. Just forget what I just said.*** 


	17. Shower

*** Hello there to all the wonderful people who read my fic. I've had a surprisingly good week. Even though there were some things that didn't turn out as they should have and even though I've been way too busy, the good has cancelled out the bad. big time ^.^ Anyway I'm gonna go on to my story now. Oh and Thanx so much to all who review!!!***  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
After breakfast I was going to start to get ready to school and take a shower when I realized something.  
  
"Chichiri, you haven't had a shower or a bath yet have you?"  
  
"Shower?" he asked quizzically and cocked his head to the side in a very cute manner.  
  
"Uhh... Great well I'll need to show you to take a shower unfortunately we can't exactly both have time to take one before school or I'll be late," I rambled in a slight rush trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"We'll can't we take one at the same time?" he asked innocently not really knowing what that meant.  
  
"You really don't know what a shower is do you Chichiri?" I said blushing and knowing the answer to the rhetorical question.  
  
"Ano, did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Chiri, to take a shower you hafta get naked. And unless you want to see me naked I don't think we should take a shower together."  
  
He was now blushing too but managed to say, "Well if we both need to take one. I wouldn't do anything to you, I won't even look at you if you don't want me to."  
  
The red on my face turned about ten shades darker, but I nodded in agreement. I could no longer speak so I simply gestured for him to follow me into the bathroom. Once inside, I shut the door behind us and reached for some towels out of the cupboard.  
  
"Are you sure about this Chichiri?"  
  
"H-Hai."  
  
"Oh k. *gulp* I'll turn on the water while you umm... undress yourself," I managed to say quickly then turned around before my last word was spoken.  
  
Turning on the tap, then checking to make sure the water was the right temperature, was barely enough to distract my mind from what was happening at that exact moment. Not once did I turn around.  
  
I heard his last item of clothing drop to the ground then he walked up beside me.  
  
"Ok the water is ready you can go in. I'll join ya soon."  
  
I heard the steps he took to go into the shower and before he reached my range of site I swerved around and faced the wall opposite of the shower.  
  
"Oh Chichiri close the curtain once you are inside," I mentioned to him for once very grateful for shower curtains that were NOT see-through.  
  
I began to undress myself, the whole time I faced the wall, my face bright red. I was beyond embarrassed yet I could not say no.  
  
This was it there was no turning back now. I was nude and turned around to face the shower. I kicked my pile of clothes aside and stepped up to shower.  
  
"Chichiri I'm coming in now," I warned him and waited a moment for a response.  
  
"Alright. Come in. I really do like you indoor waterfall."  
  
I chuckled at that. I felt a little less embarrassed about the situation. Then I pulled aside the curtain and walked in. My gaze began on the floor, then at his feet. I looked up rather quickly but not too quickly so that I could have a quick glance at him. Then I met his eye, which was as he said it would be, looking directly at my face and nothing more.  
  
He was rather muscular, not too much and not too little. Actually I thought he was perfect. How did I find myself a guy like him? I was so lucky to have found him!  
  
I felt shallow even thinking that. But I knew I loved him before and I know I still love him. So it didn't matter what he did look like her was perfect to me.  
  
We were both still blushing, although mine was fading whereas his was not. His hair now fell flat against him. His bangs down on either side of his face, and the longer hair that was usually tied up was now hanging loosely partly over his shoulders and down his chest, and partly down his back.  
  
"So umm now we gotta clean ourselves," I distracted myself and began to instruct as I did so many times in the past. "First you take the bottle that says shampoo. It's the slightly smaller blue bottle," I said pointing at it for him to pick up, "You pour a little into your hand and message it into your hair."  
  
"Hai. It's like the soap that we use except not in a block."  
  
"Kinda but there are many soaps for many different things. I use three kinds. Two for my hair and one for my body," I explained as I took the bottle from him after he poured some into his hands.  
  
He watched what I did and mimicked me.  
  
"Ok now while this stuff is still in your hair I use some of the soap from the green bottle and pour some onto the poof, which is that aqua colored ball of plastic."  
  
"So we take this," he picked up the green bottle, " the put some on this?" he asked as he picked up the poof.  
  
"That's right. You only need a little. Then your rub the soap into it," I guided and he followed. "Then you wash your whole body with that. I'll just turn around while you do," he was still blushing.  
  
"You don't have to, no da..."  
  
I didn't respond but now my eyes only kept contact with his face. I was no longer blushing.  
  
When he had finished he instinctively rinsed himself off but not before handing me the poof. I then washed myself silently.  
  
"Ok now we need to switch spots so I can rinse myself," I said after I was done, " did u rinse you hair too?"  
  
"Hai," Chichiri responded then placed himself beside the wall so that I could walk by him.  
  
I tried my best to not contact him but as I walked by I accidentally brushed against him. I could tell he was blushing more now, and I would have too but I didn't mind it so much.  
  
I rinsed myself while explaining to him to use the other 'soap' called conditioner. "The same way as shampoo really," I told him as a guide.  
  
I conditioned my own hair while he rinsed, then we switched spots for the final time so I could rinse off. After that I bent down to turn the water off. Once I turned around I and stood up I was facing him again. The whole time he had been blushing, and the whole time he stuck to his word. Not once did he glance down.  
  
I trusted him with my life.  
  
We stepped out of the shower together and I threw him a towel, while getting one for myself. I quickly covered myself.  
  
"I guess that wasn't so bad right Chichiri?"  
  
"No, na no da."  
  
"So next time I guess it will be less embarrassing," I giggled and noticed that he was starting to go back to his normal skin color.  
  
"I hope so Lenore," he said now with his towel covering him properly. I didn't have to worry about my wandering eyes anymore.  
  
"Anyway I'm going to go change in my room so you get yourself ready and I'll meet you near the door," I told him as I turned to leave.  
  
In my room I picked out my clothing for the day which consisted of jeans and a black tank. I got dressed put on my minimal amount of make-up and finished getting ready. Soon I was ready to leave and grabbed my school bag before I opened the door.  
  
"Are you ready Chichiri," I called out blankly not sure of where he was at the moment.  
  
"Hai, na no da," he called from right behind me surprising the hell out of me.  
  
"Ack! You scared me! Don't do that, I'll develop a nervous twitch!"  
  
"Sorry Lenore," he said but he had a grin so it didn't count for much.  
  
His mask was now on.  
  
"Ok lets go," I said and he followed me to the door where I put my sandals on.  
  
We left together, hand in hand. This would be the first time Chichiri would see what my school was really like. I couldn't even guess how the day would turn out.  
  
***You thought it would be a hentai didn't you! Well too bad I don't think I'm capable of hentai plus I doubt I'd want to write one 0.o Anyway hope you enjoyed. I'll try to post another one soon!*** 


	18. Morning Temper

***Finally another chapter! Soon I warn you there will be a jump in time. It will basically jump a couple months until Christmas vacation. Sorry to have to do this but if I wrote out what happened every day until that time then this fic would be hundreds of chapters long. Anywho thanx again to all who review you make me soo happy ^.^ Now lets go on with the story.***  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
Chichiri and I had left our apartment building like every other time. About half-way to school, and in the midst of some small talk between us, we were interrupted by a harsh yell, one that come from about two feet behind me.  
  
"Lenore, wait up!" I heard the shout from my friend Reana.  
  
"Ack! Don't DO that, it scares the hell outta me," was my rather annoyed response.  
  
Reana merely laughed. When I turned to look at her I happened to notice that she had someone accompanying her.  
  
"Hello there, Fang-boy," I teased.  
  
"Hi, na no da," Chichiri greeted shortly after me, towards both Reana and Tasuki.  
  
Instead of responding verbally, Tasuki's throat was emitting a low rumble. It was a sign of danger that no one cared to notice. Nobody really took his threats seriously anymore.  
  
"Hey Chichiri, how are you?" Reana politely asked.  
  
"I'm fine, no da."  
  
"So how's the Fang-boy's behaviour?" I asked my friend confidentially in a mere whisper.  
  
"Could be worse. He's not that bad really. Especially once u get used to him," she responded in as low of a whisper as mine.  
  
"Where's his fan by the way?" I asked rather urgently, once I realized that disaster could rise at school if it was in his possession.  
  
"Locked up in my room. Don't worry I got him under control," she said almost arrogantly. She was so sure of herself.  
  
"Well I'll have to trust you with that one, won't I?" I replied, no longer whispering, then chuckled.  
  
"Nani? What were you two talking about?" asked a concerned and aggravated Tasuki.  
  
"None of your concern Fang-boy!"  
  
Reana started to run before she even finished her sentence. It was practically an invitation to chase her.  
  
As it had been predicted he followed in close persuit.  
  
"Get back here woman!" Tasuki yelled at Reana.  
  
"Ooh how threatening," she responded trying to infuriate him even more.  
  
Chichiri and I swapped looks of confusion and amusement as Reana was chased to the front doors of our school. Dead in her tracks she stopped. Then she swerved around just in time to watch him gasp in surprise before he tripped on the last step before the door, while trying to avoid ramming into Reana. He fumbled trying to regain his footing, but in doing so fell over backwords down three concrete steps.  
  
"Shit!" Tasuki yelled as he hit the ground.  
  
I keeled over in laughter, and to stop myself from hitting the ground I had to hold onto Chichiri. One hand was on his shoulder while I placed my other hand across my stomach, which began to hurt from laughing so much. My eyes began to water as I sat there watching Tasuki in a jumble on the ground.  
  
From what I saw Reana was enjoying this just as much as I was. She held onto the door to stop her from hitting the ground herself.  
  
"You know... Tasuki.... it's only this much fun... when it happens to you!" I tried to muster loudly enough for him to hear, in between spurts of laughter.  
  
His face was gleaming red, not of embarrassment but of anger. That only made it harder for me to stop. Chichiri, although he didn't go to the same extent as my friend and I, was chuckling as well.  
  
Once we were all under control, and Tasuki regained his temper, we walked into the school and headed for the main office together.  
  
"You guys probably will only be able to tag along with us for one day. The school probably won't allow more than that. We'll just register both of you as guests for the day. First class Reana and I have together and that's Art. There only two classes in a day, the other one is Language's. Reana takes Japanese, and I take Polish. Each class is three hours long. We have what an hour and a half in between the two so we can have lunch then. Ok?" I explained to the two, while Reana nodded in agreement after each statement.  
  
"Hai, no da"  
  
"Ya whatever," was the still grumpy Tasuki's response. I couldn't help but smirk a little, which won me an evil look.  
  
We walked through the wooden doors that lead to the busy main office. There were secretaries and teachers all trying to reach their destination, whatever that might be. There was a counter that separated us from where the desks and paper work happened to be run by the secretaries.  
  
The four of us walked right up to the counter and rang the little desk bell. Someone noticed right away and dropped what they were doing to come to us.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you," a kindly elder lady asked us.  
  
"We would like these two men to join us today. They are not registered students so we would like to just register them as guests for today," Reana took the lead before I could say anything.  
  
"Alright, and what might your full name be young man?" the secretary directed the question towards Tasuki.  
  
"My name is Kou Shun'u"  
  
"Boy, your not from 'round here are ya. Could ya spell that for me?" She asked, she seemed to be very pleasant.  
  
Tasuki sighed but spelled out the name for her. It truly was a wonder that they could speak the same language as we could.  
  
"Perfect, and you might be?" she now directed the question to Chichiri.  
  
"I am Ri Houjun, no da." He answered respectfully.  
  
"My, you're mighty cheerful. That's not a bad thing mind you. Not bad at all. Well thank you for signing in. We would appreciate us if you came here to sign out before you go home. Have a good day!" she advised, then shuffled away to continue with her paper work.  
  
"She was a nice lady, no da," I heard Chiri say as we left the office.  
  
"Yup, so now we gotta go to the third floor. That's where the art studio is. This is my favorite class!" I ranted cheerfully. I didn't mind school at all, it was the people that usually bothered me. Now that Chichiri was with me though, nothing would bother me.  
  
"This better be interesting," Tasuki whined.  
  
"We haven't even started the school day yet and you're complaining. What's your problem Fang-boy?" was Reana's response.  
  
The color began to come back into his face but before he could truly loose his temper I happened to bring something important out in the open.  
  
"Class starts in one minute. We gotta run!"  
  
Needless to say they all followed me as I ran up the stairs to the third floor and barely made it into class on time. We all sat down together at the back table and waited for the class to begin.  
  
  
  
***Anywho I'm sorry but I don't have the time to write more at the moment. Hopefully I'll get another chapter done before Sunday night is over. I hope you liked it!*** 


	19. Art Dilemmas

*** Hi again. Another chapter finally. I'm really trying hard to update as much as possible but it ain't gonna happen more than once or twice a week. Sorry! Anyway enjoy!***  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
The class began shortly after we sat down at our table. The square wooden tables were rather tall and accompanied by wooden stools to sit on. Beside me was Chichiri and across from me sat Reana.  
  
"Hello class," the teacher began to instruct, "Today I will be very generous. You will have time to catch up on any assignments that have not been completed yet and if you are well ahead of the class you may work on anything of your choice. Go ahead an get started."  
  
A light rumble of voices began after the teacher finished speaking. Some shifted and got out of their chairs to gather whatever materials they needed from the art department. I always personally carried my brushes, paints and pencils, as well as a blending stub and two good erasers of different sizes. All I ever needed to get was the paper and a can of water.  
  
  
  
"Sweet a free class. I'm gonna enjoy this. Hmm, what to do... what to do?" I rambled on.  
  
"I'm gonna draw a picture of Tasuki!" I heard Reana almost shout.  
  
"Ya you do that. So Chichiri what do you want to do. You can either draw, paint, make a sculpture, make pottery or make something out of wood. It's up to you."  
  
"Ano, what will you be doing?" he asked in response.  
  
"I feel like a water painting."  
  
"Can I do one too, no da?"  
  
"Sure why not. Ok well I'll grab some water and you go into that drawer over there, the one with the green label, and get four pieces of the paper. It's a special paper that absorbs water better," I instructed and he nodded.  
  
I quickly got up and went over to the sink, which was on the opposite side of the room. The cans were stacked nicely above the sink for easy access. On either side of where I was now standing where the rows and rows of wooden drawers with all the materials you could possibly dream about. The morning light seeped into the room through four large arced windows and reflected off the water as I poured some into the can. On my way back I walked slower as to not spill anything.  
  
I sat back down at the table where Chichiri was already waiting for me.  
  
"So have you ever painted before?" I asked him.  
  
"I did try it once, no da. I never made a hobby out of it though, and the materials were very different."  
  
"Oh, well personally I love art. Hopefully I'll be able to make a career out of it one day. In any case, feel free to use my paints and brushes."  
  
"Arigato, na no da."  
  
"No prob. Wanna be my victim?" I asked him with a smirk.  
  
"Sure but only if you'll be mine, no da."  
  
"I can handle that," I laughed then looked over at Tasuki, "What are you going to do Tasuki?"  
  
He lifted his head, and turned towards me before he answered, "I want to do a sculpture with clay!"  
  
"Sounds good," I retorted, then noticed a ball of clay that Reana passed to him.  
  
I began to sketch the rough outlines of Chichiri and placed him in a background where the horizon hit an oversized full moon, with some trees and shrubs around him. Once I had the picture sketched I filled in more definite lines, with a non-leak pen.  
  
Before I began to paint, I erased all the pencil marks, and looked over to see how Chichiri and Tasuki were doing. Tasuki seemed to be trying to make something out of the still deformed ball of clay and Chichiri was still finishing the portrait sketch of my face. Lets just say it looked a lot better than whatever Tasuki was making.  
  
It took me a solid hour to fully paint my picture to a point where I was content with it. Once completed I signed it, dated it and stretched. I can't easily sit for so long. I stood up and started stretching in the middle of the classroom.  
  
The teacher noticed me, walked up and started speaking, "Done I assume."  
  
"Yup," I said cheerfully as I continued with what I was doing. It was seldom that I stretched in the middle of what I was doing.  
  
The thirty-year-old man looked over at my painting and nodded in approval.  
  
"You put a lot of emotion into this one, it shows. Perhaps love even, it's very intense. You best painting yet," the tall man continued.  
  
"Wow thank you," I was flabbergasted by such praise.  
  
"I assume you're not single anymore," he said with a soft chuckle, "Too bad really... Keep it up, I'd like to see more like this," he went on before he started walking away.  
  
"Uh, that was odd..." I said when he was out of earshot, with a puzzled look on my face.  
  
"Ano, were you two together before?" Chichiri asked in concern.  
  
"No, never. I don't know where that came from, I really don't," I confessed honestly.  
  
"Ooh teachers in love with Lenore, but so's Chichiri. Very intriguing," Reana taunted playfully.  
  
I sat down silently and stared at my painting. I loved Chichiri. I knew that much for sure. But I never would have thought it fathomable that someone else cared about me in that way. I respected my teacher but I would have never thought...  
  
My thoughts were distracted as Chichiri lifted his hand to pull my head up.  
  
"Are you ok, no da?" he asked staring intently at me.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine. I was just thinking. Sorry to worry you," was my response.  
  
"Don't be sorry... I finished my painting," he informed, no longer holding my head up.  
  
I looked over at his painting. It had turned out rather well. A simple black background with my saddened face string back at me. I didn't realize how long I had been staring at my painting but it must have been at least half an hour.  
  
"That's a really good painting, especially for someone who hasn't really done very much of it," I complemented.  
  
"Arigato, na no da. I guess I was motivated," was his response as he smiled at me.  
  
I couldn't help my natural response of smiling back. Now that I was back in reality I looked over at Tasuki who seemed to still be struggling with his work.  
  
"What's that supposed to be Fang-boy?" I asked trying to decipher the mess in front of him.  
  
"That's it!. F*** it! I can't stand this anymore!!!" he yelled as he dropped what was in his hand, turned his back to me and folded his arms in an angry manner.  
  
"Sorry Tasuki," I apologized in a very gentle voice. Now the eyes of everyone around us were staring.  
  
He snarled but then turned around and spoke, "It's not your fault I was frustrated," then he stood up and walked away.  
  
"Ugh, I'm a moron," I stated then let my head drop down on the table.  
  
Reana had got up and followed Tasuki to where he disappeared. I sat there and sulked.  
  
The teacher seemed to notice the commotion and came around again.  
  
"Lenore, what happened?" he asked gently.  
  
"I'm stupid, and did something stupid. I shouldn't have said that to Tasuki."  
  
"He was stressed, its not your fault." He tried to reassure, and it seemed to partially work.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Lanson," I said looking up.  
  
"Please just call me Sebastian."  
  
"But that's informal," I retorted.  
  
"Who cares. You are one of the few who even addresses me by a name as opposed to 'sir', or 'teacher'. It really doesn't matter, just call me Sebastian."  
  
"Oh k. In that case thank you Sebastian," I said gratefully, smiling, having almost forgotten about the previous incident.  
  
"That's better," then he announced to the class, "If you are done you may leave. There is an hour left of class however if you wish to stay."  
  
Most of the students quickly got up and left in a loud chatter. About an eighth of the class was left behind.  
  
At that moment Tasuki and Reana had rejoined us. They were both grinning hand in hand. My guilt however came rushing back.  
  
"Hi guys! Umm Tasuki I'm really sorry. I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have said that..." I stammered uncertainly.  
  
"Sorry for what? Fang-boy doesn't need any apologies," he responded as he smirked a fanged grin.  
  
I was really glad he was in a better mood now. I stood up and ran towards him to give him a big hug.  
  
"Ano..." Tasuki mumbled but returned the short hug.  
  
"Let's clean up and get outta here. I'm hungry," I said as I lifted the can of water I had used.  
  
Tasuki picked up a piece of clay, split it in two, and shot a piece at both Reana and me.  
  
"Hey!" we yelled simultaneously.  
  
I picked up the piece, which had stained the side of my face upon impact, and shot it back at him. Then, before he could return the favor, I ran to the sink with the can.  
  
We had a good chuckle or two and had quickly cleaned up the mess, including ourselves. I put away all of my own materials in my bag as well as both Chichiri's and my painting.  
  
Before we left the classroom I received the teachers attention as I shouted, "Goodbye Sebastian, see you tomorrow!"  
  
He glanced up and our eyes met momentarily. I couldn't help but wonder what today would have been like if I didn't belong to Chichiri...  
  
  
  
***I'm evil I know. Send your complaints or thoughts if you wish. In any case I'm very sorry for updating so seldom now. It doesn't help that I'm sick. Anyway I'll hopefully have another one up before the next week is over. Until then bye!*** 


	20. Burden

***Finally I'm back. I have the internet back which makes me happy!!! That means I'll hopeful update a little more often. Sorry for the wait ~.~ In any case enjoy!***  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
A doughnut shop is where we contently spent our two hour long lunch hour. The four of us walked because of the excess in time, and I didn't particularly feel like wasting money on transportation costs.  
  
"Mmm, nothing better than sugar and caffeine. They make a good couple, kinda like Reana and Tasuki, which always leads to havoc," I rambled, receiving an odd look from a passerby.  
  
"That's an odd analogy, Lenore. I suppose it does hold some truth to it, no da," Chichiri speculated, with a smile forming even behind his mask.  
  
"Shut up, that's why!" Reana interjected, getting an evil grin from me.  
  
"I'm getting two doughnuts, and some hot white chocolate... Mmm, I can't wait," I chirped excitedly. There was nothing quite as good as white hot chocolate with some whipped cream on top.  
  
"We're a wee bit too happy, aren't we?" Reana mocked.  
  
"What's a dough-nut? What kind of nut tree does it grow from?" Tasuki asked, after having kept his mouth shut much longer than he is normally capable of.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks, and tried not to laugh, though my face was a dead give away. Reana on the other hand burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh dear Lord!!" I said before I could no longer contain my laughter. "Never mind, you'll understand when we get there," I replied to the dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
We kept on walking, in our regular formation, hand in hand with our partners. I hadn't even noticed the time going by, and before too long we were walking into the doughnut shop.  
  
"So Chichiri, want a clone of what I'm ordering?" I asked him before reaching the counter.  
  
"Clone, no da?"  
  
"Ya, umm, a copy of what I'm having," I explained, even though I was relatively sure of what his answer was going to be anyway.  
  
"Sure, na no da. Except I think I'll only have one of those doughnut things," he replied, realizing the size that they were.  
  
"Ok sure," I replied to him before I ordered three doughnuts and two hot white chocolates. Then Reana ordered for herself and Tasuki.  
  
As soon as our orders were filled we found ourselves some seats near a window. Of course I took the seat directly next to the window itself. I couldn't help it, it was a compulsion. Tasuki looked down at the doughnuts placed in front of him, and deliberated.  
  
"This looks like a pastry..." Tasuki mumbled.  
  
"Good job fang-boy, you figured it out!" Reana quipped.  
  
"Why is it called a nut then?" he asked, after I chuckled, but before I cracked a loud guffaw.  
  
Reana and I sighed simultaneously, then I began eating some of the whipped cream piled on top of my hot chocolate. Of course, I was soon mimicked by Chichiri, who seemed to enjoy it.  
  
"It's good isn't it Chiri?"  
  
"Very sweet but good, no da."  
  
I moaned as I took my first sip of it, which is how emphatic I thought it was. Unfortunately that brought about several odd glances. I was too busy relishing the taste to speak. I was enthralled in it.  
  
We spent about an hour in the shop. Mostly ranting occurred. Right before we were to head back to school I felt a pang of pain in the side of my stomach. It was too painful to be able to hold myself, and I fell to the floor.  
  
"Lenore!?!" called both Reana and Chichiri.  
  
I saw them run to me before I fainted...  
  
***  
  
I woke up later that evening on the couch in my living room. My cat was lying on top of me, constantly purring, and Chichiri was right beside me.  
  
"Lenore are you alright?" Chiri asked in utter fear.  
  
I slowly forced myself to sit up, which pushed my cat to lie down on my lap. It hurt to do such a simple task. He looked very concerned, and before I could answer his question about a million of my own popped into my head.  
  
"Where's Reana? What happened?"  
  
"Reana went home. She had stayed for a couple hours but said she had to leave, but before she did told me how to take care of you. She also said to call if anything happened," he began to explain, " As for what happened I'm not sure. You collapsed, and we brought you home in a cab... Reana said something about a hospital but also said u hated going there."  
  
"Cab, how ironic. I'm glad you guys brought me home thought. It's true I hate hospitals. Their evil," I began ranting, feeling a little less disoriented now.  
  
"Ano... Are you alright?" his unmasked face asked again.  
  
"I... I think I'm all right. I dunno what happened though. I know I've fainted before but not unexpectedly like that. It's usually when I loose blood. Sorry to worry you."  
  
"Don't apologize, no da. I'm glad you're better."  
  
He then leaned over and kissed my forehead. A feeling of warmth rushed through me. As usual I cracked a smile, even though this time it was little more meek than usual. I still felt a little light headed and nauseated, so I tried to lie back down. I did it slowly because there was still uncomfort in my side.  
  
"Would you like me to get you anything?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Maybe some water, and my pain killers. Could you also pass me the cordless, I wanna speak to Reana. Thanx so much Chichiri," I thanked him in advance, as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Then it struck me... What would I have done without him? I would be so lonely, and have no one to take care of me. I felt both upset and grateful and the same time. It was almost overwhelming how much I felt for him.  
  
Within a couple of minutes Chichiri returned, with a phone and a pill in one hand, and a glass of water in the other. He kneeled down, and I sat up again to be able to take the pill that he handed to me. Then from his other hand I took the glass. I popped the pill into my mouth then slowly tipped my head back to pour some water in. Once I swallowed he handed me the phone, Chichiri placed the glass onto the side table.  
  
He was about to stand up again, but before he could I dropped the phone and wrapped my arms around him. I practically burst into tears. My emotions were unbearable. He returned the hug, but did so gently for he feared that he might hurt me. For a moment he just let my tears absorb into his shirt, allowing me gain enough control to be able to speak again.  
  
"I don't want to be a burden Chichiri. That's all I am, a burden, but I don't know what I would do without you," I sobbed into his neck as I tightened my hold.  
  
He still was gentle, though he wanted to prove to me how much he cared.  
  
"You will never be a burden..."  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Yes I'm evil and yes this is depressing and unexpected!!! But it'll have to do for now. Tell me what you think!*** 


	21. Results

*** Sorry to have been gone for so long. I have no time!!! This one's really short, but also very important!***  
  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
  
  
The constant rustling of noise surrounded me. Many people talking and rushing around the hospital. There was no such thing as quiet anymore, not while I was here. I shared the pallid room with four people; three patients and Chichiri.  
  
The moment we had been dreading for over a week had finally arrived. The doctor came in, wearing the plain white coat that all doctors wore with the same blank look, and carrying my file. The aged man sat down next to me, opened the folder, and glanced in my direction. As soon as his eyes met mine I knew what the results were.  
  
"I'm sorry miss Lenore, the test results for ovarian cancer turned out positive," he paused a moment for impact, then when he knew I wasn't going to say anything continued. "You have three choices to consider. The first is to do nothing, and inevitably die. The second is to have chemotherapy, which is painful but will probably cure it after about six months. The third is to have a hysterectomy, and continue this treatment with radiation sessions for about six months as well. The second and third options will give you the same chance to live. If you have any questions just ask the nurse to come and get me. I will leave you to think about this," the doctor explained rather quickly, before he closed the folder and walked away.  
  
The whole time I listened, but it did not sink in. I merely heard the words and saw the actions. Nothing registered...  
  
Not until I turned to Chichiri. A lump formed in my throat, not allowing any words to escape. Chiri did not yet know the exact effects of cancer, but he realized the severity of it. I could not see his expression through the mask, but I was almost glad for that because it would have only pained me.  
  
I could not move, speak, or even hear anything around me. Everything surrounding me began to blurr, and my mind faded everything out until the world was lost to me.  
  
*** Short, evil chappy, I know. Next one will be longer I promise. The only reason this one's so short is because there was only one point I wanted to make, and I wanted to emphasize it. hope u like ~.~*** 


End file.
